Do you love me?
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: "Me amas? Si es así, demuéstralo" sería la frase que inaugura esta nueva historia. Tras la boda, ambos se han unido más como pareja, aceptando el amor que sienten el uno por el otro y protegiéndolo a toda costa. No obstante, el amor no suele ser siempre color de rosa... ¿Podrán acostumbrarse a este nuevo estilo de vida juntos? (Say You Love Me Second Season) Capitulo 5.
1. Luna de miel

**Capítulo 1-Luna de miel**

No estaba dentro de sus planes tener luna de miel, ya que después de los grandes lujos que habían tenido en la boda, no pensaban en ello. Como vivían todos juntos, no había espacio para crear una nueva habitación para ambos, por lo que tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la idea de que no tendrían noche de bodas ni mucho menos podrían dormir juntos, considerando que ninguna de sus habitaciones estaba en condiciones optimas para ellos. Por ello, un día Rinko los reunió a ambos en el salón para darles una gran noticia, sin entender el motivo accedieron a acompañarla. En dicho lugar se encontraban nada menos que Sumire, Sakura, Nanako y Nanjiro esperándolos con una sonrisa. Lo que era sospechoso para el ambarino, sí se habían reunido todos allí, significaba que algo tramaban y esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

—Chicos, los he reunido aquí porque tenemos una gran sorpresa que darles. —Sonrió Rinko. —Todos sabemos que debido a los gastos que hemos tenido en otros preparativos, no pudieron celebrar su luna de miel como debían. Es por ese mismo motivo que con tu padre…bueno también con el consentimiento de Sumire, hemos decidido que deben celebrar su matrimonio como cualquier otra pareja.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Tía.

—Puede que Ryoma no lo tome bien, como siempre suele hacerlo. Pero algún día me lo agradecerá. —Sonrió Nanjiro.

—Así es, espero que lo hagan. —Tomó un sobre que había sobre la mesa y se los entregó. —Porque se irán de luna de miel al Caribe.

— ¡¿EH?! ¿Al Caribe? —Exclamó Sakuno sorprendida. —Pero eso está en… ¿Dónde?

—Al este de América central y al norte de América del sur. —Susurró Ryoma, olvidando por completo que no sabía orientarse correctamente. —Podría decirse que a bastantes kilómetros de aquí. —Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de que entendiera a qué se refería.

—No deben preocuparse por la distancia, está todo pagado para que vayan allí. Incluido los costos del viaje en avión, el hotel con vista al mar, la comida y los paseos en bote.

— ¿Pensaron en todo eso?—Preguntó la castaña aún más sorprendida, viendo como la mujer de cabello castaño que llevaba el mismo apellido que ella le sonreía asintiendo a su pregunta. — Oh tía, debe haber demasiado dinero. No sé cómo podría pagarle todo…—Se dirigió ahora a Rinko que los miraba complacida.

— Ya podrán pagarme de otras formas más adelante, dándome hermosos nietos. —Sonrió, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran, incluso su hijo le dirigió una mirada que supo leer. —No ahora necesariamente, puede ser más adelante.

—Aún no hemos pensado en eso, es demasiado pronto. —Suspiró Ryoma. —Supongo que el motivo por el que quieren que nos vayamos luna de miel por unos meses, no es sólo por nuestra felicidad, hay algo más en todo esto ¿Verdad?

—Ryoma-Kun como siempre nos descubre. —Rió Nanako, viendo como todos se sentían nerviosos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hay más? ¿De qué se trata?—Preguntó la castaña de ojos carmesí confundida.

—No podemos revelar todo ahora, será una sorpresa para ustedes después. —Intervino Rinko, si bien escondían algo que no podían decirle, dado que no le podían decir todo en esos momentos.

—No es nada malo, Onii-Chan. Ya verás la sorpresa después. —Le sonrió Sakura.

—Es verdad, ahora les sugiero que vayan a empacar sus maletas. —Habló Nanjiro, viendo como ambos leían los pasajes de avión y los folletos en silencio.

Sakuno se reunió con sus amigas para contarle acerca de ello, no podía creer que tendría luna de miel en esa época, deberían estarse preparando para entrar a la Universidad, ya que dentro de unos meses entrarían a clases, no obstante Rinko insistía en qué debían descansar antes de eso. Yuzuki no había podido asistir, ya que se encontraba visitando a sus abuelos con sus hermanas y volvería dentro de dos meses. Ann les sugirió que se reunieran en su casa, ya que estaría sola en vacaciones. Se situaron en el sofá para charlar, mientras Ann les servía una gaseosa, Tomoka gritaba de emoción al escuchar el relato de la castaña de ojos carmesí, imaginaba que tarde o temprano Rinko les organizaría algo, pero jamás había imaginado que su mejor amiga se iría a nada menos que al Caribe, en otras palabras al otro lado del mundo.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Cuándo se van?

—La próxima semana. —Sonrió Sakuno.

— ¿Y qué harán? De seguro la tía Rinko les preparó muchas sorpresas. —Sonrió Tomoka maliciosamente. —Al fin tendrán su noche de bodas, jeje.

—Debí imaginar que pensabas en eso, Tomo-Chan. —Rió Ann. —Pero Sakuno no ha pensado en eso aún ¿Verdad?

— ¿A-A qué se refieren con noche de bodas? ¿No estarás pensando que nosotros…?—El rostro de Sakuno palideció un momento, viendo como Tomoka asentía maliciosamente. No podía pensar en algo así, esperaba que jamás llegara ese momento. —N-No estoy preparada para eso…

—Estás pálida, Sakuno. —Habló Ann preocupada. — ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, estoy bien. —Tomó agua para tranquilizarse.

—No será que tú… ¿Le temes a la noche de bodas?—Le preguntó Ann, sorprendiendo a Osakada que no podía creerlo.

—Pues…sí, es lo que más me aterraba de casarme. No estoy preparada para eso aún, además…no he visto a Ryoma-Kun…de ese modo jamás. —Su rostro ardió de sólo imaginarlo. —No puedo hacer eso, no quiero aún.

—Eso explica muchas cosas ¿Le has comentado eso a Ryoma?—Suspiró Ann. —No es que sea algo extraño, es sólo que en los matrimonios es común que ocurra eso, aunque ustedes aún son muy jóvenes. Pero tal vez deberías decirle que no quieres que vayan tan rápido.

—Desde aquel día en que Ryoma-Sama aclaró sus sentimientos por Sakuno…todo ha transcurrido demasiado rápido. Quizás que podemos esperar ahora—Se burló Tomoka. —Sí Ryoma-sama ya es guapo con ropa, no quiero imaginar sin. —Rió, provocando que el rostro de la castaña ardiera más.

— ¡Tomo-Chan! Debemos animar a Sakuno. —La regañó Ann. —Sakuno, no debes preocuparte por ello. Sí él te quiere de verdad, respetará tu opinión. No te desanimes en el viaje por esto, que estén solos no significa que vaya a ocurrir algo. Pueden disfrutar la luna de miel sin problema, no necesitan dormir juntos de ese modo para pasarlo bien.

—Gracias, Ann-Chan. —Le sonrió. —Tienes razón, Ryoma-Kun jamás me obligaría a hacer algo que no quiera. Además no podemos perder esta oportunidad por mis miedos, más considerando que fue un regalo de todos.

—Es verdad, así que ahora no pensemos en eso y celebremos. —Sonrió Tomoka levantando su copa, animando a sus amigas que lo hicieran. —Un brindis por la luna de miel de Sakuno.

— ¡Salud!—Dijeron todas con una sonrisa.

Era un nuevo día en Japón, Sakuno se despedía de todos en el aeropuerto para subir al avión con el chico de ojos ámbar que no mostraba ninguna expresión como siempre, no se veía preocupado ni triste por dejar a su familia allí, más bien le daba la sensación de que estaba complacido de poder liberarse de ellos por unos meses. Luego de entregarle los pasajes a una mujer que los esperaba al final del corredor, subieron al avión sin problemas. Ryoma se ubicó a la ventana esta vez, por lo que Sakuno se quedó alado del pasillo. No salía al extranjero desde que habían jugado en París, pero era la primera vez que viajaba junto al ambarino. Lo observó en silencio pensativa, viendo como sus ojos recorrían la nueva revista de tenis.

— ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Ryoma sin quitar los ojos de su revista.

—No es nada, sólo pensaba.

— ¿En qué? —Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

—En que será mi primera vez en el Caribe. He visto fotografías, pero nunca he estado allí—Sonrió. —No sé dominar ese idioma, espero no perderme. —Rió nerviosa.

—Es verdad, aún te falta mucho…porque si no lograste dominar el inglés, dudo que puedas aprender un nuevo idioma —Suspiró, viendo como la castaña se reprimía.

—Puede que tengas razón…

—Baka, sabes que no es verdad—Rodeo sus hombros para mirarla. —Has logrado dominar el inglés con el tiempo, por lo mismo no dudo que puedas aprender otro. No tienes ideas de las capacidades que tienes.

—No lo creo, no soy tan buena como tú. —Susurró—Además no tengo buena pronunciación.

— La pronunciación es lo de menos, mientras entiendan lo que dices, no importa cómo lo digas—Se burló, viendo como inflaba sus pómulos como siempre lo hacía cuando se enfadaba. —Sí lo piensas, tenemos el mismo tipo de capacidades, has podido alcanzarme en calificaciones. Por ello, no deberías desvalorarte así.

—Gracias por subirme el ánimo, creo que me esforzaré por aprenderlo.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que puedes salir a pasear como en Japón. El Caribe es completamente distinto a todo lo que hemos visto antes, así que por seguridad…no te apartes de mi lado.

—No lo haré. —Sonrió la castaña. —Por cierto… ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto? Me refiero a este viaje y todo lo que ha organizado tu madre. Creí que estarías molesto al igual que cuando planificó nuestra boda. Pero no has dicho ni una sola palabra sobre eso.

—Si bien no suelo estar de acuerdo con los planes de mi madre, por primera vez tiene razón en algo. —Viendo como la castaña se apartaba de él para mirarlo.

— ¿En qué?—Preguntó confusa. —Es cierto que desde la boda no hemos tenido ni un solo momento para descansar, como nos hemos estado haciendo cargo de la Universidad y otras cosas. Pero jamás imaginé que saldríamos del país para distraernos, me conformaba con salir un fin de semana.

—Salir un fin de semana no sería suficiente, los demás tienen razón con respecto a ello…lo que en verdad necesitábamos era desconectarnos de la realidad un momento. No necesariamente teníamos que ir al Caribe para disfrutarlo, pero lo necesitábamos.

—Tienes razón, será una buena oportunidad para desconectarnos.

—Lo mejor es que mi madre podrá dejarnos en paz por una vez —Concluyó, abriendo su revista para seguir leerlo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? No me molestaba estar en compañía de ella, al contrario era agradable.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—Se burló. —Con ella no podemos tener privacidad en ningún momento…considerando que mi madre suele grabarnos todo el tiempo —Bufó, le molestaba que hiciera eso.

—Ah es verdad, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. —Rió nerviosa, recordando que cada vez que Ryoma se acercaba a ella, Rinko se les ingeniaba para grabarlos.

—En cambio ahora, estaremos solos.

—S-Sí…—Susurró sonrojada, recordando lo que Tomoka le había comentado sobre la noche de bodas, esperaba que no hablara de eso.

Trató de dormir, sería un largo viaje, ya que el Caribe estaba al otro lado del mundo, por lo que les habían advertido que tardarían mucho en llegar. Suspiró, no quería en ello. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para impedir que sucediera. Anunció que iba a dormir, cuando notó que Ryoma se colocaba los audífonos para leer su revista, estaba tan cansada por haber madrugado aquel día para llegar a tiempo, que no tardó demasiado en conciliar el sueño. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo para dormir plácidamente.

_Despertó en una extraña habitación de color rojo, sentada en una cama de dos plazas pudo captar como estaba envuelta en cortinas rojas, se preguntó en qué momento habría llegado allí, ya que no lo recordaba. Dejó a un lado las sabanas para levantarse, pero entonces Ryoma apareció a su lado con una sonrisa maliciosa, llevaba tan sólo una toalla que le cubría la parte de abajo, mientras dejaba su torso desnudo a la vista "Al fin estamos solos, Sakuno" le susurró para besarla. Sentía su corazón deseando salir de su pecho, quería liberarse de sus brazos, pero no podía. "¿Qué sucede? ¿No era esto lo que esperabas?" Se burló, mostrando su amplia sonrisa. Pero no era lo que deseaba, no quería hacerlo. Tenía que salir de ahí, pero no podía. "Ryoma no lo hagas" Le suplicó, pero él no quiso oírla. _

— Sakuno. —Habló el ambarino, moviéndola con cuidado. —Hey ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te has ido al país de las maravillas otra vez?

—Ryoma…—Susurró la castaña de ojos carmesí, percatándose que aun se encontraban en el avión ¿Había sido sólo un sueño? — ¿Q-Qué sucede?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —La observó preocupado.

—Sí…sólo había tenido una pesadilla.

—Ya veo, pero no me explico porque decías que no me acercara. —Susurró, recordando que estaba leyendo su revista, cuando la vio moverse con los ojos cerrados. Cuando quiso despertarla, la escuchó decir que se detuviera y no se acercara, no entendía a qué se refería, infirió que debía estar soñando. Pero si era una pesadilla ¿Porqué había pronunciado su nombre?— ¿Acaso tú…tenías una pesadilla conmigo?

— ¡¿Eh?! P-Pues…—Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en ello. —Estaba relacionado contigo, pero…nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—mmm actúas de manera sospechosa—Susurró con su mirada escrutadora. —Sabes que no puedes mentir bien, te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo decírtelo…

—Está bien, da igual ¿Quieres comer algo? —Hizo un gesto a una mujer que pasaba con un carrito.

—Bueno…pero ¿Te entenderá?

—Por supuesto, todos los encargados del avión deben dominar el inglés. Me encargaré de ello ¿Qué deseas comer?

—Un sándwich estaría bien y un jugo, por favor.

—Bien, lo pediré ahora.

Lo observó como pedía los sándwich para ambos, su pronunciación era tan perfecta, se sentía maravillada escuchándolo hablar. En cuestión de minutos, les entregó su pedido y se retiró sin no antes mirar al ambarino por última vez, acción que fue captada por la castaña. Hasta en otros lugares llamaba la atención de chicas, sintió celos por unos breves minutos. Cuando Ryoma le recordó que no estaba interesado en otras chicas, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de otras pasajeras, ya que él estaba solamente con ella y nadie más podría interferir esta vez. Disfrutaron de la comida mirando el televisor que había adelante, que mostraba los recorridos que realizaría el vuelo. Sakuno se encontraba mirando los paisajes de una revista, cuando notó como el rostro del ambarino palidecía. No fue necesario preguntar que le sucedía, al percatarse que en la pantalla del televisor había un video de nada menos que Rinko: _"Saludos pasajeros, espero que estén disfrutando de su viaje sea a donde vayan, les deseo un buen viaje. Pero por sobre todo, espero que los novios que están sentados en los asientos 13 y 14 lo estén disfrutando mucho más, ya que están recién casados. Así es, están en su luna de miel. Mi nombre es Rinko Takeuchi, la madre de ese chico guapo que está sentado ahí en el número catorce y su esposa está en el número trece, así que chicas lamento decepcionarlas, pero él ya tiene a alguien. He planeado esto, para mostrarles a todos ustedes el video de la boda de nuestros tortolitos ¿Desean verlo? Sólo le quitará unos minutos de su tiempo, he hecho un video para ellos. Que lo disfruten, Ryoma-Kun no odies a mamá por esto, te ama mucho… por eso lo hace"_.

Ryoma se levantó de su asiento, maldiciendo a su madre, temía que hiciera algo así. Pero jamás imaginaba que sabotearía el viaje de su luna de miel. Intentó hacerse paso entre los demás, pero muchas chicas lo detuvieron, pidiéndole por favor que regresara a su asiento, pero no fueron escuchadas por el ambarino que las miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Finalmente se encontró con un chico al final del pasillo que le exigió que detuviera esa cinta. Sakuno lo observó sintiendo vergüenza de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la cinta no sólo incluía la boda, también salían escenas de la primera noche que habían dormido juntos en su habitación, por primera vez sentía estaba de acuerdo con Ryoma con respecto a Rinko.

Los pasajeros veían la película entretenidos, creyendo que era algo que solían hacer en el avión y pensaban hacerlo en el futuro. Eso pensaban hasta que se percataron que un chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar se detuvo frente a la puerta, exigiendo hablar con el encargado para que detuvieran el desagradable espectáculo que su madre había organizado para él.

Cuando regresó a su asiento alrededor de media hora, la película ya había finalizado y todos aplaudían emocionados por todo lo que habían visto, incluso algunos le sonrieron al verlo pasar, diciéndole incluso "Felicidades por la boda", sentía deseos de matar a su madre. Ignoró a la muchedumbre se interponía en su camino, para sentarse junto a la castaña que lo observaba preocupada, parecía no estar de buen humor para contestar sus preguntas.

— ¿Entiendes ahora a qué me refería?

—S-Sí…—Susurró, dejando libre un leve sonrisa que sorprendió al ambarino.

— ¿Te parece divertido? No puedo creerlo.

—No es que me parezca divertido que haya hecho esto, es sólo que me causa gracia la situación. —Sonrió. —Pero no debes preocuparte por ello, pronto todos olvidaran lo que han visto.

—Eso espero. —Suspiró, acomodándose en el asiento —Aunque lo dudo.

— ¿Piensas dormir?

—Sí, es lo mejor para olvidarme de ese tipo de cosas. —Bostezó cansado. —O por lo menos olvidar por unos minutos que no lo vivimos.

—Está bien, yo leeré mientras. —Tomó un manga shoujo que guardaba en su cartera para leerlo.

Ryoma cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, mientras la castaña se concentraba en el pequeño manga que sostenía en sus manos, ya que Tomoka se lo había prestado para el camino, sabiendo que lo necesitaría. Además debía admitir que estaba tan bueno que había tenido que conseguirse los siguientes tomos para seguirlo leyendo.

Leyó durante horas, estaba tan interesante la historia que se había vuelto adicta a él. Se detuvo al sentir la respiración del ambarino a su lado, provocando que desviara la mirada del manga para dirigirla a él. Ryoma dormía profundamente en el asiento, su cabello lucía despeinado producto de la posición en que dormía, sintió deseos de acariciarlo para que volviera a su lugar, pero podría despertarlo si lo hacía. Era tan hermoso, a veces creía que estaba dentro de un sueño de los que tanto solía tener y que en verdad eso no estaba pasando, pero no tardaba demasiado en descartar esa idea, cuando se acercaba a ella cada día, ya no estaba la misma distancia que antes. Entonces recordó lo que había visto en el televisor hace unas horas, el video que Rinko había hecho para ellos, esos precisos momentos en que se quedó contemplando el televisor, mientras Ryoma luchaba por detener la presentación, reflexionó sobre lo que habían vivido. Las imágenes mostraban claramente el antes y el después de su relación, de pronto la vergüenza que sentía por ver como todos los pasajeros se reían de la situación se fue, deseando agradecerle a Rinko por el lindo gesto, aunque un tanto exagerado. Ya que dichos videos contenían la prueba del gran paso que habían dado juntos, de ser simples compañeros de Preparatoria que vivían bajo el mismo techo con mala relación, a una pareja de recién casados.

Tardaron bastante en llegar, si creía que viajar a Francia había sido largo, aquel viaje no se comparaba con ello. Incluso tuvieron que hacer transbordo en otro país para luego seguir a su destino. Sakuno parecía una niña pequeña preguntando cuánto faltaba para llegar, porque no soportaba viajar un minuto más, era demasiado para lo que imaginaba. Sentía deseos de estirar las piernas, tomar aire puro y dejarse llevar por el buen clima, pero no podía hacerlo en ese lugar.

Finalmente llegaron un día por la madrugada, fueron alertados por el altavoz que descenderían dentro de unos minutos, por lo que debían llevar sus cinturones de seguridad y tranquilizarse, sin levantarse de sus asientos.

El avión aterrizó como si se volviera una pluma ligera, dejándose caer con cuidado y sigilosamente, sin llegando a tener problema alguno. Miró a Ryoma con una sonrisa, parecía cansado podía notarlo en sus ojos, sentía deseos de bajar al igual que ella. Al mirar por la ventana, percibieron como las hermosas nubes se alejaban dando paso a una hermoso sol que resplandecía más que nunca, lo que significaba que sería un gran día.

Luego de haber mostrado su pasaporte a los encargados del aeropuerto, se encargaron de retirar sus maletas y caminaron hacia la salida tomados de la mano. Ryoma caminaba con naturalidad, como si se tratara de cualquier otro lugar, no parecía ansioso por conocerlo todo como ella. Se detuvieron a esperar un taxi que al parecer ya había sido contratado por Rinko, porque decía sus nombres escritos en un cartel que llevaba consigo, era un auto extraño en comparación con los que solía ver en Japón, el color era totalmente llamativo. Incluso el acento del hombre que les sonreía era distinto, hablaba un inglés que no podía comprender, no sabía si se debía a su gran dominio de él o era porque hablaba demasiado rápido para poder entenderle. No obstante, Ryoma podía comunicarse con él sin problemas.

Tras abordar el vehículo, la castaña de ojos carmesí se dedicó a mirar todo, estaba maravillada por todo lo que veía, había olvidado por completo que se encontraban en una isla, pero el paisaje afrodisiaco que veía le recordaba donde estaba. Las calles estaban flanqueadas de altas palmeras y edificios majestuosos de color marfil que las superaban en altura, pero ambos estaban sobre la misma arena blanca.

Sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso, jamás creyó que podría llegar a estar en un lugar así antes, ni en los sueños que había tenido. Era un lugar increíble, podía sentir la brisa marina entrando por la ventana, jugando con su cabello y despeinándolo sin piedad, pero no le importaba porque se sentía bien. Por un momento deseo ser un ave para volar sobre todo ese bello paisaje, apoderarse del cielo, ser parte de él y sentir la fresca brisa apoderándose de su cuerpo, recordándole que era libre.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio inigualable, si bien era del mismo color que los demás, parecía un rascacielos, en su vida jamás había entrado en uno similar. Rodeado de palmeras hermosas que le daban sombra a todos. Caminó junto al ambarino que luego de agradecerle al hombre por todo, la tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la puerta, donde otro hombre vestido de una especie de smoking les abría la puerta. Creía que en recepción necesitarían de un traductor para que pudiera entender lo que hablaban, pero no fue necesario otra vez, porque la mujer que los atendió hablaba inglés como los demás. La observó cabizbaja, era la primera vez que veía una latina en persona, no sólo sus rasgos eran distintos a los suyos y la tez bronceada de su piel, también su cuerpo parecía haber sido tallado por los dioses, ya que poseía una bella figura. Se preguntaba si Ryoma se había percatado de lo mismo, quizás envidiaba a los latinos ahora por tener ese tipo de parejas. Suspiró, ella era demasiado delgada y no tenía mucho busto, tal vez él esperaba algo mejor.

Luego de unos minutos, ya se encontraban caminando por el pasillo para encontrar su habitación. Sakuno no se había atrevido a decir ni una sola palabra, seguía sorprendida por todo lo que tenía ese lugar. "Aquí es" anunció un hombre en inglés por supuesto, Ryoma sacó la llave de su bolsillo y giró la cerradura, sorprendiéndola aun más. Sakuno cruzó la puerta como si estuviera dentro de una hipnosis, olvidando por completo que tenía que ayudarle al ambarino a sostener las maletas, quería recorrer toda la habitación y no podía controlarse. Si antes creía que el edificio era majestuoso, no sabía qué decir con respecto a las habitaciones. Primero se encontró con una cocina enorme que tenía todos los implementos necesarios para ocuparla, con muros de color marfil que contenían cuadros de paisajes del Caribe, pero no sólo eso, tal vez ni sería necesario cocinar, porque en el refrigerador (o frigorito) había una nota pegada con el menú del casino. Junto a la cocina, estaba el comedor compuesto por una mesa de madera café y cuatro sillas. Siguió avanzado hasta encontrarse con el dormitorio, donde una cama de dos plazas estaba ubicada justo en el centro de la habitación, con un cubre cama rojo carmín. Sentía deseos de lanzarse en ella, pero no podía…el sueño que había tenido en el avión se apoderaba de su mente y la obligaba a descartar esa idea. Por ello, cruzó la habitación a zancadas para encontrarse con el balcón que daba vista al mar color zafiro que se alzaba por toda la isla, era tan celeste que podía confundirse fácilmente con el cielo que estaba sobre él. Era magnifico, se preguntaba en qué temperatura estaría en esos momentos.

—Gracias por ayudarme a sostener las maletas. —Habló el ambarino a su lado.

—Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo. —Rió nerviosa, escuchándolo suspirar una vez más.

—Da igual, no es necesario que te disculpes. —Miró el paisaje un momento, apoyándose en la baranda del balcón para apreciarlo con mayor claridad. —Este lugar no se parece en nada a lo que hemos visto antes, así que es normal que te sientas ansiosa de recorrerlo.

—Es verdad, no se parece en nada a Japón. No sólo el mar, también la arena, el viento y las nubes. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa. —Podría decirse que todo es distinto.

—Te faltó mencionar las palmeras ¿no?—Se burló, viendo como la castaña inflaba sus pómulos como siempre.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Bufó, caminando de regreso a la habitación.

—Lo sé, sólo bromeo. —Logró alcanzarla, sosteniendo su mano y obligándola a que se estrellara contra él. —Yo también estoy sorprendido con todo, no conocía el Caribe. Además es la primera vez que no viajo solo o con mi padre, sino con alguien más.

—Ryoma-Kun… —Susurró, dejándose llevar por el cálido abrazo que le daba, ubicando su cara junto a su cuello, sintiendo como su perfume se desprendía de él. —Para mí también es la primera vez que viajo sola con alguien y nunca imaginé que podría hacerlo contigo. Estoy feliz por ello.

—Yo también lo estoy. —Besó su frente un momento, para luego entrar a la habitación.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó sorprendida, caminando con él para verlo dejaba caer sobre la cama.

—Sí, no podría mentir sobre ello. —Suspiró.

— ¿P-Piensas dormir? —Se sentó a su lado.

—Estoy cansado, ha sido un largo viaje. Además ya comimos en el avión.

—Es verdad, pero pensé que bajaríamos a conocer. —Susurró decepcionada. —Bueno, si es así te dejaré dormir. —Se levantó, no quería estar a solas con él cuando temía que ocurriese algo. —Yo iré a recorrer el lugar por mi cuenta.

—Olvídalo. —Musitó, sosteniendo su mano tan fuerte que consiguió sentarla a su lado, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. —No permitiré que vayas a conocer el Caribe sola.

— ¿Porqué? No iré muy lejos, puedo llevar el celular conmigo y…

—Aún así, no puedes salir sola. Ya te lo mencioné antes, puede pasar algo y no estaré ahí para evitarlo.

—No creo que pase algo, puedo cuidarme bien. Además quiero que descanses.

—Siento que he oído esto miles de veces y siempre se obtiene el mismo resultado. No quiero arriesgarme, más considerando que es nuestra luna de miel, deberíamos disfrutarlo juntos.

—Es verdad, pero…

—Saldremos más tarde, lo prometo. —Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos para dejarse caer sobre la cama. — Por ahora deberíamos descansar.

—Es que yo…no estoy cansada. —Susurró sonrojada.

—Podemos hacer otras cosas sin tener que dormir.

— ¿C-Cómo qué?—Su rostro palideció, recordando a Tomoka.

—No sé, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer en casa. —Se acomodó en la cama para tocar el espacio vacío que había junto a él, insinuando que se sentara a su lado. — No estamos así desde la fiesta de Preparatoria.

—Es verdad…después de la boda teníamos que dormir en habitaciones separadas, porque no teníamos espacio. —Susurró, sintiendo su corazón extendiéndose por su garganta, no podía hacerlo ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Estaría hablando de lo que decía Tomoka? ¿O estaría malentendiendo las cosas?

Lo observó temerosa ¿Podía confiar en él? Se había casado con ese chico después de todo, pero no estaba segura si se atrevía a hacerlo. Lo observó, notando como sus ojos ámbar revisaban los mensajes que tenía en su móvil para luego apagarlo, eso no era una buena señal, si iba a desconectarlo era por algo. Estaba asustada y no quería admitirlo, Ann le había dicho que si hablaba con él sobre eso la escucharía. Si realmente la amaba podría entenderlo, pero no sabía cómo hablarle sobre ello. Tomó aire y trató de hacerlo, sólo tenía que mirarlo a los ojos para decirle todo de una sola vez ¿Podría hacerlo bien y no provocaría un malentendido? Su corazón latía a mil.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—Le susurró, una vez que se encontró a su lado temblando.

—S-Sí, estoy bien.

—mmm estás actuando extraño otra vez ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—P-Pues…yo. —Comenzó a decir, viendo como sus ojos ámbar penetraban en los suyos, provocando un extraño calor apoderarse de su cuerpo. —Sobre lo que haremos ahora…no sé si quiera hacerlo.

—Si hablas de dormir, no estaba refiriéndome precisamente a eso. —Se acercó a ella, buscando algo que no podía comprender la castaña.

—No hablaba de dormir…sino de la otra cosa que querías hacer.

—Ah es verdad. —Tomó su cintura para atraerla hacia él.

—Ryoma-Kun yo…

—Aquí está, lo sospeché desde un principio. —Susurró para sí, tomando el control remoto que estaba justo alado de la castaña.

— ¿Eh? ¿Veremos televisión?

—Sí, aunque estemos en otro país, podemos activar los subtítulos en japonés y ver algo interesante. —Encendió el televisor con el botón indicado, percatándose que precisamente estaban sintonizando un partido de tenis en el canal internacional.

—Ya veo…—Suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensaba que pasarían a eso.

— ¿Porqué luces sorprendida? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En nada. —Musitó, cambiando el tema. No podía decirle eso, su rostro ardía en vergüenza. No debía haber sospechado del ambarino en un comienzo. Se acomodó en la cama para poder ver la televisión.

— ¿Qué quieres ver?—Le preguntó, estaba actuando muy extraña los últimos días.

—Cualquier cosa está bien.

—Estos días has estado actuando extraña…tienes la misma mirada que aquel día que tuviste la pesadilla ¿Está relacionado con eso? ¿Crees que pueda pasar lo que soñaste?

—N-No es eso…es sólo que no me importa en verdad lo que veamos. —Se acercó a él, no podía seguir tratándolo de ese modo, sólo despertaría sospechas. —Sólo quiero estar contigo, no me importa lo demás.

—Si quieres…podemos salir ahora, podré dormir más tarde.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Es lo que quieres ¿no?

—Sí, pero…también también deseo que descanses.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Apagó el televisor para reincorporarse en la cama. —Más tarde descansaremos.

Una vez se encontraron en la playa, Sakuno se dedicó a contemplar el hermoso paisaje que tenía frente a ella, seguía creyendo que se trataba de un sueño, ese lugar afrodisiaco no podía ser real. Había dejado de lado su ropa de invierno, para lucir una falda con una blusa rosa. Se sorprendió aun más cuando notó como unas personas alquilaban (O rentaban) unos botes blancos de madera que le recordaba a las grandes canoas que utilizaban los indígenas de otras nacionalidades para pescar; no sabía mucho de historia, pero podía identificar las canoas. "¿Quieres ir?" Le preguntó el ambarino, cuando se percató que miraba a la muchedumbre que hacía filas para abordarlo. "¿Eh? ¿No es mucho dinero?" Preguntó la castaña, ante lo cual el ambarino negó silenciosamente para dirigirse hacia el hombre que alquilaba, anunciándole que volvería dentro de unos minutos. Lo observó sonrojada, se veía tan guapo luciendo su playera gris, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes brazos, llevando además su gorra blanca tan característica de él, cubriéndole los ojos ámbar que no necesitaba ver para concluir lo hermoso que eran. No tenía que saber inglés ni cualquier otro idioma a la perfección para saber leer las miradas que las chicas que los rodeaban le dedicaban, sólo dos palabras fueron suficientes para concluir que se trataba de él "Japanese y Boy" juntos que infería que se trataba de chicas no latinas, sino inglesas por el acento.

Luego de unos minutos, subió en él con ayuda de su esposo que la tomó de la mano. No sabía si era producto de los nervios o por la ansiedad por subir a él, pero su corazón latía a mil y no podía controlarlo.

Se sentaron junto a otras personas, llevando un salvavidas para protegerse en caso de que sucediera algo, esperaba que no sucediera precisamente en esos momentos, ya que no sabía nadar y tendría problemas con ello. Intentando relajarse, tomó aire para dejarse llevar por la suave voz de la chica que los guiaba en el mar, dándoles las instrucciones sobre el viaje. No obstante, no podía mantener la calma notando como poco a poco comenzaban a distanciarse de la arena, provocando que respirara más profundo que antes para controlarse. "Todo estará bien" Le susurró el ambarino, posando su cálida mano sobre la suya, garantizándole seguridad, sabía que estando con él podría estar seguro y no tendría nada que temer. Escuchó como un hombre moreno de alrededor de 25 años les explicaba un poco acerca de la historia del Caribe. Lo increíble no era la historia en sí, sino más bien la facilidad que tenía él para relatar la historia de la isla adecuándose a cada turista con su idioma correspondiente. Estaba asombrada con la cantidad de idiomas que dominaba, incluso podía hablarles en japonés sin sufrir mayores problemas sobre la pronunciación.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?—Susurró el ambarino.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mirarlo de ese modo. —Gruñó— Si no te conociera, sospecharía que estás interesada en ese tipo. —Miró al guía turístico que le sonreía a todos. —Pero como no es el caso, imagino que estás sorprendida por que puede comunicarse con todos los turistas, aunque sean de distintos países.

—P-Pensé que no lo habías notado, lo siento —Se sonrojó, debía disimular más sus miradas. —Pero tienes razón, estoy fascinada por su dominio.

—No deberías fascinarte con tanta facilidad. —Bufó. —Además no es tan especial por saber tanto, yo también sé manejar muchos idiomas.

—Lo sé, es sólo que me sorprendió. —Rió nerviosa. —No tienes que enfadarte porque alguien tiene más conocimientos.

—No estoy enfadado.

Definitivamente su rostro no iba en sincronía con sus palabras, lo que provocó que la castaña riera un momento sorprendiéndolo, no podía seguir discutiendo contra él, ya que de alguna manera le ganaría en argumentos, pero no podía controlar lo que le causaba verlo así, le recordaba a un niño pequeño en pleno berrinche. "¿De qué te ríes?" Preguntó confuso, pero sólo consiguió que la castaña riera aun más, llamando la atención de todos los ocupantes del bote.

Se detuvieron alrededor de las tres de la tarde, ya que todos los participantes de la excursión morían de hambre por haber salido temprano de sus habitaciones sin haber comido nada. Por ello, se dirigieron al Ressort para comer en un Restaurante de calidad con los mejores chef del lugar. No sólo era reconocido por la deliciosa comida, sino también por el bello paisaje que se percibía desde la terraza, era increíble. Observó como Ryoma tomaba la copa de vino para examinar su color, de seguro estaba al tanto de qué tipo de vino era, considerando su gran conocimiento por todo lo que había en ese lugar. Esperaba escuchar lo que pensaba de él, sin embargo la sorprendió levantando su copa para hacer un brindis por su estadía en el Caribe y celebrar por supuesto por su luna de miel. La castaña imitó al ambarino, extendiendo su copa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no veía venir eso, por lo que la asombró por completo _"Por nuestra luna de miel" Lo escuchó decir_, y levantó su copa para imitar sus movimientos, esperando no quebrar la copa por sus impulsos, pero para su fortuna no ocurrió nada malo. Ambos bebieron en silencio, para continuar con la comida.

La fría brisa de la tarde se apoderó de ellos, mientras caminaban por la playa descalzos sintiendo la arena blanca en sus pies, mientras percibían como el sol se escondía tras las esponjosas nubes, tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado claro. El mar se veía tan tranquilo a esas horas que Sakuno se atrevió por fin a dar un paso hacia adelante para sentir el mar en sus tobillos. Ryoma la observó en silencio, escuchándola gritar y jugar por el alrededor de la arena por lo frío que estaba el agua. Su cabello castaño parecía volverse rojo con el reflejo del crepúsculo sobre él, extendiéndose en sus hombros atado a dos fuertes trenzas que llegaban a rodear su cintura. Sus ojos carmesí también cambiaban de color al adaptarse a los rayos de sol, se volvían rubís como piedras preciosas, no podría dejar de admirarlos. Al igual que su cuerpo, no se había percatado antes de la longitud de sus piernas, ni siquiera se había percatado de la silueta de su cintura. "¿Ryoma-Kun? ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, solía utilizar los honoríficos cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—No es nada. —Se acercó a ella para cortar la distancia que había. —Es sólo que…—Tomó una de sus trenzas para jugar con ella, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos. —Llevas el cabello demasiado largo.

— ¿Eh? Eso es porque….he olvidado cortármelo. —Se sonrojó, sintiéndose nerviosa por la cercanía de sus dedos. —Si quieres, puedo cortármelo. Ya que no es la primera vez que lo mencionas.

—Olvídalo, quiero que lo dejes así.

—P-Pero tu dijiste que…

—No importa lo que dije, lo prefiero así…tal cual está. —Besó su cabello, provocando que el rostro de la castaña ardiera por unos minutos. —E-Está lindo el cielo…—Susurró, una vez que logró liberarse de esas emociones y ver como el ambarino se encontraba a su lado, dejando su cabello donde estaba.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Luce distinto a otras veces ¿O es mi idea? —Desvió su mirada de la suya para contemplarlo.

—Puede que sea distinto por el clima que estamos experimentando aquí, sin embargo si lo piensas es el mismo. —Tomó una piedra que había en el suelo para lanzarla hacia el mar, logrando que rebotara en el agua cristalina y generara ondas increíbles. —Sin duda lo es.

—Tal vez no es el cielo lo distinto, sino la situación que vivimos. —Susurró, dejando escapar una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando todas las veces que veía el mismo atardecer solo. —Porque es la primera vez que lo vemos juntos.

—Tienes razón, eso lo cambia todo. —Envolvió sus hombros con sus brazos al notar que comenzaba a tener frío. — ¿Quieres entrar?

—Sí, podríamos descansar ahora.

Al llegar a la habitación, la castaña de ojos carmesí se dejó caer sobre una silla agotada, no quería hacerlo en el colchón por miedo a que pasara una de todas las advertencias que Ann le había hecho para evitar la noche de bodas. "¿Quieres algo para beber?" Le preguntó el ambarino, notando que negaba con la cabeza, anunció que iría al salón a buscar algunas cosas, ya que para su extrañeza no estaba todo lo necesario para beber aquella noche, volvería dentro de unos minutos. Apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, rogó porque se demorara lo suficiente para alcanzar a cambiarse de ropa y dormir que es lo que más deseaba. Buscó en su maleta su pijama nervioso, tenía que encontrarlo lo antes posible para evitar la noche de bodas. Pero entonces se encontró con un pijama extraño que no recordaba haber empacado, de seguro había sido Rinko la de la idea. Suspiró, odiaba a la tía en algunos momentos. Ignorando la teñida que había en la maleta, tomó unos pantalones largos de color rosa que encontró entre sus cosas para dormir con él, apresurándose en cambiarse la blusa que llevaba en esos momentos. Corrió a lavarse los dientes y cambiarse en el baño, ya que aun no se atrevía a hacerlo frente a él. En cuestión de minutos logró volver a la habitación a tiempo para acomodar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, siente los primeros rayos de sol entrando por la ventana, pero no es lo único que la desconcierta, también hay un delicioso aroma en dicha habitación que hace que se reincorpore en la cama confundida. Ryoma se encuentra a tan sólo metros de ella, llevando una bata con el nombre del Ressort en su pecho y además sosteniendo una bandeja en sus manos. No fue capaz de modular ni una sola palabra, porque Ryoma ya había dejado la bandeja sobre sus piernas, que contenía no sólo tostadas con mermelada y un pastelito, sino también una rosa roja que parecía haber sido cortada recién de los jardines, porque brillaba como cualquier otra que hubiera visto.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?—Le preguntó el ambarino, quien la había encontrado dormida la noche anterior.

—Bien, la cama era tan cómoda que no creí que me dormiría tan deprisa. —Mintió, sabiendo que lo había hecho a propósito. —E-Esto… ¿Tú lo pediste?

—No, fue idea de mi madre. Al parecer venía incluido el desayuno dentro del menú de huéspedes.

—Ya veo…—Susurró decepcionada, por un momento pensó que había sido idea de él. —Está delicioso ¿Quieres probar?

—No, ya comí hace un rato. —Se sentó a su lado sosteniendo una nota.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es?

—Curiosamente mi madre no sólo ha organizado el menú de nuestra luna de miel, también se ha hecho cargo de lo que haremos cada día.

_Luna de miel en el Caribe (Día 1) _

_-Desayuno en la cama_

_-Guía turística_

_-Almuerzo en Restaurante_

_-Tarde en la piscina (Sillas reservadas)_

_-Masajes para ambos._

_-Noche de sorpresas_

¿A qué se refería con noche de sorpresas? Con tan sólo leer dicho título, la castaña comenzaba a sentir escalofríos. No tenía que ser una genio para descubrir que Rinko planeaba la noche de bodas que debían tener.

— ¿Está todo pagado?

—Sí, de hecho está establecido por horarios. —Suspiró agobiado por los planes de su madre, no le bastaba haberse hecho cargo de la boda, del viaje y el video que verían en el camino, ahora también quería hacerse cargo de todo lo demás. —No obstante, no es necesario dejarse llevar por esa estúpida lista. Podemos hacer lo que nosotros deseemos, ya que es nuestra luna de miel, no la suya.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…si ya pagó por todo eso—Susurró incomoda. —No deberíamos rechazarlo.

—Es verdad, pero el dinero no importa. Si no quieres hacerlo, ella deberá entenderlo.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta hacerlo. —Sonrió—Es sólo que no esperaba que hiciera esto.

—Parece que aun no la conoces bien, es así desde siempre.

—Pero sólo tengo una duda ¿A qué se refería con…noche de sorpresas?

—Puede tratarse de una cena, como puede ser otra cosa.

—Ojalá sea una cena.

—Pero si pensó en nosotros para hacer esto, no creo que sea nada malo.

—Tienes razón, entonces ¿Qué hacemos primero?

—A las 11:15 tenemos que reunirnos en el salón con el guía turístico y otras personas.

—Está bien, iré a bañarme.

Tenía que evitar a toda costa que la noche de boda no se realizara, no al menos en esos momentos que un no se encontraba preparada para ello.

Continuará…

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, les tengo este fic antes de lo esperado. Piensenlo como un regalo de navidad atrasado (?) **_

_**En fin, este primer capítulo será más corto que los demás, debido a que es el primero: ) Con respecto al título, no quise mantener el "Say You Love Me" porque aunque me encanta, esta historia es la segunda temporada, por lo que merece un título que lo vincule a la primera, pero no sea el mismo. Si se preguntan por qué ¿Do you love me? No puedo responderles a esa pregunta aún. Les puedo explicar que Say You Love Me era dedicado a ambos, porque tanto Sakuno que deseaba que Ryoma le dijera que la amaba, como Ryoma quería que estuviera siempre enamorada de él. Ahora este fic tiene este nombre en particular por qué significa ¿Tú me amas? Es más una pregunta que merece ser justificada, es decir que demuestre que la quiere. A diferencia de la anterior, que tenía que decirlo xDD Bueno, esta es la explicación lógica de todo xD**_

_**Con respecto a la continuación, tengo planeado subirla pronto. Me refiero de aquí a 10 días (¿) xD Porque pretendo hacerla con la cantidad de páginas que realmente merece, alrededor de 30 páginas por lo menos. No como este que son sólo 16. Además ya tengo todas mis ideas claras para esta nueva temporada y para el próximo capítulo por supuesto 3**_

_**Cualquier error ortográfico, no duden en decirlo. A veces se me pasan. **_

**Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Saludos!**


	2. Travesía

**Capítulo 2-Travesía **

Sakuno se ubicó en un asiento junto a Ryoma, mientras el conductor del bus avanzaba por la calle con un micrófono en la mano, anunciando en qué consistiría el paseo, señalando además en su discurso a quien sería el encargado de conducirlos por la travesía. Fue entonces, cuando un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro, los miró a todos para presentarse, para luego acercarse a cada uno de los turistas para hacerles entrega de unos folletos que describían todas las actividades que realizarían. "Será un largo viaje" susurró el ambarino, ignorando la emoción de la castaña por conocer todo.

—No seas así, Ryoma. Será entretenido.

—Como digas—Se cubrió los ojos con su gorra para tratar de dormir.

—Señorita ¿Le entregué uno?

—N-No… ¿Habla japonés?—Inquirió sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, tengo que aprender todo tipo de idiomas. —Le entregó el folleto, para sonreírle. — ¿Viaja sola? Si desea, puedo darle un curso personalizado y…

—No, gracias. —Habló el ambarino, apartando la gorra de sus ojos para mirarlo iracundo. —No ha venido sola aquí, así que no se moleste en darle un curso personalizado.

—Oh lo siento, señor. —Rió nervioso. —No sabía qué estaba con ella ¿Es acaso su amigo?

—Betsuni, soy más que eso. —Sintió que una venita de su cabeza comenzaba a molestarle, bombeando a toda velocidad, ese tipo era desagradable ¿Quién se creía que era?

—No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—E-Estamos casados—Se aclaró la garganta la castaña, tratando de controlar la situación. —Esta es nuestra luna de miel.

—Oh ya veo, mis disculpas. Si necesitan algo, pueden llamarme.

—No creo que la necesitemos, pero gracias de todos modos. —Respondió el ambarino, poniendo nervioso al guía que se marchó sin pensarlo.

—Ryoma…no deberías ser tan grosero, él sólo quería ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar?—Enarcó una ceja, Sakuno era tan inocente. —Quería hacerte un curso personalizado, es obvio que quería algo más de ti. No deberías dejarte llevar por las personas tan fácilmente.

—Quizás tengas razón. —Suspiró, tomando el folleto para leer a dónde irían primero.

Durante el resto del viaje, se dedicaron a tomar fotografías y escuchar lo que el guía tenía que decir, sin embargo cada vez que el chico intentaba dirigirse hacia ellos, la mirada fría de Ryoma, le impedía hacerlo. En más de una ocasión, interrumpió su discurso, diciendo que estaba equivocado en ciertas cosas con respecto a la historia de ese lugar. Si bien, el ambarino no vivía allí, había investigado muy bien sobre el origen de la isla, y no podía tolerar que un inútil como él, dijera semejantes barbaridades. No obstante, no pudo seguir interviniendo el resto del viaje, ya que la castaña comenzaba a enfadarse por las acciones de pedantería que tenía su esposo, no sabía si lo hacía con la intención buena de ayudar o por todo lo contrario, por demostrarle que él sabía mucho más que cualquier otro.

Se detuvieron frente al muelle a tomar fotografías y disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que les ofrecía un restaurante todo pagado. Antes de ir a sentarse en sus respectivas mesas con los demás, unos chicos de su misma edad, se acercaron a ellos a saludarlos. No fue necesario preguntar lo que deseaban, porque al mirarlos, la castaña lo comprendió todo…eran japoneses.

—Hola, los hemos visto en el bus. No puedo creer que sean de Japón, igual que nosotros. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa, una castaña de tez blanca. —Me sorprende que aún estando a miles de kilómetros de nuestro país, podamos encontrarnos con japoneses.

—Sí, es increíble. —Sonrió un chico de cabello castaño, similar a ella. —Mi nombre es Kei, un gusto. Y ella es mi hermana Midori.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a ambos. —Sonrió la castaña, emocionada por el inesperado encuentro. —Mi nombre es Sakuno y él es Ryoma…

—El gusto es de nosotros. —Habló Midori, mirando a Ryoma con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía que dedidcaba toda su atención a él principalmente. —Escuché que estaban pasando su luna de miel aquí ¿Cuándo han llegado? ¿Han disfrutado del lugar?

—Hemos llegado ayer. —Susurró Ryoma, sin deseos de hablar. Algo en ellos, no le generaba seguridad.

—Y sí, hemos disfrutado el lugar, claro que aún falta mucho por recorrer. —Habló Sakuno, tratando de complementar sus palabras con Ryoma que parecía incomodo ante la presencia de los japoneses. — ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cuándo han llegado?

—Hace algunos días, creo que alrededor de tres. —Comentó Kei, mirando a la castaña fijamente a los ojos. Era tan hermosa, sentía deseos de apartarla de ese sujeto y hacerla suya. —Hemos venido para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños que fue hace 3 días.

— ¿De verdad? Oh… feliz cumpleaños atrasado. —Rió nerviosa la castaña.

—Gracias, Sakuno-Chan ¿Te puedo llamar así?—Preguntó Midori, al verla asentir prosiguió. —Ya que estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel, estaba pensando que podrían cenar con nosotros esta noche, para que podamos platicar más ¿Qué les parece?

—Gracias por la invitación, pero ya habíamos planeado algo para esta noche. —Intervino el ambarino, antes que Sakuno pudiera responder.

—Qué lástima, será para otro momento supongo.

—Esperen, quizás podamos cambiar nuestros planes para otro día ¿Verdad Ryoma?—Ya que no quería esperar la noche de sorpresas que Rinko les tenía preparado, no estaba lista para hacer algo así.

—No lo creo, esto ya estaba planificado.

—Si es así, no se preocupen. Podremos encontrarnos en otra instancia. —Sonrió Kei que hizo un gesto de despedida y se marchó con su hermana. —Qué estén bien.

Sakuno miró como la única oportunidad que tenía para salvarse de ello y conocer a nuevas personas se iba. "No podemos asistir, mi madre ya ha planeado todo y…" no fue capaz de terminar con su charla, porque la castaña se retiró en silencio, para sentarse junto a los demás a comer. Suspiró, no la veía enfadada de ese modo hace mucho tiempo, pero sabía que no podría evitarlo todo el día. No lo conseguiría.

No obstante, la ley del hielo fue más duradera que en otras ocasiones, dejándolo pasmado ante esa situación.

Si no quería ir a cenar con ellos, entonces tendría que evitar que la noche de bodas se hiciera presente, haría todo por evitarlo y lo lograría. Aprovechando que dentro de la lista que les había hecho Rinko estaba asistir a un sauna para recibir masajes, aceptó asistir sin negarse a ello. Necesitaba relajarse después de todo.

Se dejó llevar por las suaves manos de la mujer que le hacía masajes, sus manos eran tan maravillosas que parecían ser de terciopelo. Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, pero no logró conciliar el sueño, ya que tenía tantos nudos en la espalda que en lugar de sentirse más tranquila en esa sala, fue un verdadero infierno en un primer momento. "Sakuno-Chan, nos volvemos a encontrar" dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, Midori se acercó a ella luciendo una toalla. También recibiría masajes al parecer, ya que se atrevió a acostarse en una cama de madera junto a ella, su cuerpo era tan voluptuoso que llegaba a avergonzarse de su propio cuerpo.

—Lamento lo que sucedió con Ryoma. —Susurró triste. —No quería que pelearan por nuestra causa.

—No tienes de qué disculparte, lo que ocurrió con él…tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. —Suspiró, pensando en su pedantería.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿No se están llevando bien?

—No es eso, sólo hemos tenido algunos problemas el día de hoy. Pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—Ya veo, eso quiere decir que pronto se reconciliaran. —Sonrió. —Me alegro que sea así. Por cierto Sakuno, pensé que como no podrán cenar con nosotros hoy, podrían llamarnos por el teléfono de la habitación, así podemos reunirnos en otro momento.

—Oh sería una esplendida idea.

—Bien, entonces te lo daré cuando salgamos de aquí

—De acuerdo.

Tras salir del Sauna, se atrevió a regresar a la habitación, esperanzada de que se hubiera ido a jugar tenis en las canchas residenciales, no obstante estaba equivocada, que solía hacerlo cuando tenían ese tipo de disputas. Ya que sentado en el salón, se encontraba Ryoma esperándola. "¿Cómo estuvieron los masajes?" Lo oyó decir, "Bien" musitó, ignorando su presencia para ir al baño.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño, por supuesto.

—Cambié la noche de sorpresas de hoy. —Suspiró.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que quieres ir a cenar con ellos.

—Pero…ya es tarde.

—No lo es, me he encontrado con ese chico en el pasillo y le he dicho que cambiamos de opinión. Así que nos están esperando ahora.

—Gracias, Ryoma. Y lo siento…por lo que te hice pasar.

—No es nada y no te disculpes otra vez, ya que yo debería hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lamento lo del guía turístico. Supongo que se me pasó la mano.

Ryoma no solía pedir disculpas con la misma frecuencia que ella lo hacía, por lo que le sorprendía que pudiera decirlo con tanta facilidad en esos momentos, dejando de lado su soberbia para reconocer sus propios errores. No podía estar enfadada con él por bastante tiempo, menos en su lugar de miel. Decidida, cortó la distancia que había entre ellos para abrazarlo ¿Motivo? Sólo porque deseaba hacerlo y nada más.

Según lo estipulado, se reunieron en el salón a las 20:00 hrs a cenar con los japoneses que residían en el mismo Ressort que ellos. Se ubicaron alrededor de una mesa redonda, para celebrar por sus amistades con un buen vino y la deliciosa comida que les brindaban aquel día. Parecía que Sakuno jamás sería capaz de escuchar sus advertencias sobre tomar conclusiones apresuradas sobre gente que apenas conocía, porque veía en sus ojos las esperanzas de obtener una buena amiga en ese lugar como Midori, en cambio en la castaña de ojos verdes no podía ver la misma honestidad que en la de su esposa, sino que más bien sus ojos penetraban en los suyos, como si fueran imanes que no querían alejarse de él. Conocía muy bien ese tipo de mirada que muchas mujeres le dedicaban cuando no tenían buenas intenciones, incluso dejaba escapar sonrisas delatadoras que rechazaba de inmediato. Lo mismo podía percibir de Kei, quien parecía interesado de la misma forma que el guía turístico de aquel día, en Sakuno. Pero no podía decir nada al respecto, porque entonces ella se enfadaría y no lo escucharía, una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuno le comenta sobre lo agradecida que estaba con ellos por haberlos invitado y lo agradable que había estado la velada aquella noche, mientras Ryoma asentía deseando decirle lo que había visto, pero sabía que eso arruinaría todo una vez más todo.

Como el día estaba radiante, tras haber almorzado y reposado, decidieron que sería buena idea ir a la playa, que estaba a tan sólo pasos del Ressort. Por ello, caminaron llevando todos los implementos necesarios para instalarse en la arena blanca y disfrutar de la brisa de la tarde.

Se instalaron en unas toallas de playa que extendieron a lo largo para recostarse en ellas, Ryoma que detestaba el sol, intentó esconderse de los rayos, usando su gorra para evitar ser molestado. En cambio Sakuno, sonreía de oreja a oreja percibiendo como las aves se apoderaban de la playa y el aire jugaba con su cabello. "El día esta hermoso, pero demasiado cálido" concluyó por fin, mientras se rociaba bloqueador en los brazos para no quemarse.

De repente, el viento sopló tan fuerte que inesperadamente obligó que el gorro de paja que llevaba en la cabeza volara hacia el mar. "Oh no…Vengo enseguida" Susurró, corriendo a toda velocidad para tomarlo antes que un ave se lo llevara para siempre. Para su sorpresa, un chico que llevaba el torso desnudo logró sostenerlo antes que el viento acabara con él. Sakuno corrió hacia él agradecida, si no hubiera sido por ese misterioso chico, lo habría perdido para siempre. Pero entonces, no fue necesario preguntarle quién era, porque lo reconoció al instante, era nada menos que Kei. "Gracias…" Le sonrió nerviosa, por ver su torso desnudo, se sentía incomoda por él, aunque fuera lo más normal ver chicos que en traje de baño en esos momentos. Aturdida, iba a regresar a su lugar, no podía mirarlo de ese modo por mucho, ya que se vería mal, por lo que decidió regresar retrocediendo de espaldas. Fue entonces, cuando torpemente tropezó con una concha de mar. En un intento por impedir que la castaña se cayera, Kei le rodeó la cintura para sostenerla. El gorro de paja volvió a volar, dejando libre su cabello largo.

Ryoma que se había despertado por escuchar el grito de la castaña, quedó perplejo al presenciar dicha escena a la distancia, sospechaba que ese tipo no tenía buenas intenciones. Sintió deseos de matarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-Sí…gracias, otra vez.

—Lo malo es que no he sido capaz de retener el gorro de paja esta vez. —Susurró, señalando como el gorro flotaba en el mar.

—Oh… ¿En qué momento voló hasta allá?—Preguntó confusa, separándose de él. Con la excusa que lo estaba apreciando. —Bueno, creo que no se puede hacer nada. Gracias por salvarme.

—No es nada.

—Bueno, es ahora de marcharme. Ryoma se enfadará si tardo demasiado.

—No creo que lo haga, Midori ya se encuentra con él. —Sonrió.

Sakuno sin comprender a qué se refería, se percató que efectivamente la castaña de cabello corto que lucía un bikini se encontraba ocupando su lugar, junto a la toalla de playa del ambarino, charlando animadamente. Parecían una verdadera pareja, se preguntaba si ellos lucían así de compatibles cuando salían juntos, de seguro que no era el caso.

"No necesitas preocuparte por él, puedo hacerte compañía si lo deseas. Conozco unos grandes lugares que podríamos visitar" Le propuso el castaño, tomándola por los hombros para que lo mirara. Asustada por tal cercanía, intentó alejarse de él, pero su fuerza era superior a la suya. "Vamos a divertirnos juntos, Sakuno" Le sonrió, tocando su rostro. El sonido de un fuerte golpe la obligó a abrir los ojos que había cerrado por temor, Kei permanecía tirado en el suelo con la cara roja, gimiendo de dolor. Mientras Ryoma se encontraba a su lado, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. A lo que ella, asintió atónita. A los pocos segundos, apareció Midori corriendo a rescatar a su hermano.

— ¿Qué las hecho? Maldito—Gruñó Midori—Hermano ¿Estás bien?

—Lo que se merecía.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a que no lo estés. —Gruñó el ambarino. —Debería partirte la cara por atreverte a tocar a Sakuno, pero no puedo rebajarme a tu nivel. —No sabía en qué momento había conseguido que tanta gente los rodeara, mirando la escena y aclamando por el ambarino, por haberle dado su merecido a ese chico. —Vamos, Sakuno.

No esperó la voz suave de Sakuno para caminar, sino que más bien la tomó de la muñeca para guiarla de regreso al ressort, haciendo cargo al mismo tiempo de las pertenencias que permanecían intactas en la arena increíblemente. La castaña de ojos carmesí, no fue capaz de decirle nada durante su regreso al lugar en que se hospedaban, sólo podía permanecer en shock por lo que había sucedido. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía a salvo con la calidez de su mano sobre la suya.

Tras haber dejado las cosas donde correspondían, Ryoma se dejó caer sobre la cama, para intentar calmarse y beber una gaseosa, las que habían en el refrigerador (O frigorito) no se comparaban con las Pontas de Japón, debía admitir que anhelaba una en esos momentos.

—Yo…lo siento. —Vaciló la castaña, sintiendo como las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas. —Tenías razón, suelo ser ingenua con las personas que hay a mi alrededor. Debí haber tenido cuidado otra vez.

—No es tu culpa. —Se acercó a ella, dejando la gaseosa de largo. Recorrió su cara con la yema de sus dedos, evitando que otra lágrima corriera por su mejilla. —Debí habértelo advertido a penas me percaté de lo que tramaban.

—Aun si lo hubieras hecho, yo no te hubiera creído tal vez. Soy una tonta. Además, cuando te vi con Midori creí que hacían una pareja tan linda, que por un momento dudé de tus sentimientos.

—No lo eres, yo también desee matar a ese chico cuando se atrevió a sostenerte de esa manera. Pero no vamos a dejar que eso arruiné nuestra luna de miel.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…sigo preguntándome ¿Porqué te enamoraste de mí? Hay tantas chicas en este mundo, más inteligentes que yo, incluso más guapas. No tendrías que haberte fijado precisamente en mí…

—Ya te lo he mencionado antes, nunca he buscado a alguien que sea igual a mí, más bien prefiero todo lo opuesto a ello—Tomó su rostro, para que lo mirara. —Además, me gusta cómo eres, completamente distinta a las demás.

—Ryoma...

No fue capaz de terminar lo que iba a decir, cuando el ambarino se atrevió a besar sus labios, callándola como siempre solía hacerlo. Pero había algo extraño en todo eso, ya que no parecía ser un simple beso, sino que iba con mayor intensidad. Sintió su corazón frenético, bombeando en su pecho. Intentó tranquilizarlo, pero no podía, porque comenzaba a experimentar cosas que jamás había sentido antes. Sin comprender cómo, cayeron sobre la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Temía lo que se aproximaba, si seguían besándose así, eso no terminaría bien. Debía pensar en algo cuanto antes, pero sus labios eran tan potentes que el deseo a seguir la obligaba a olvidar sus planes, no sabía que le pasaba, pero sentía que perdía el control de su propio cuerpo.

—E-Esto…Ryoma-Kun—Logró decir con dificultad.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó casi en un suspiro.

—Yo…no puedo hacerlo. —Susurró triste. —He intentado decírtelo todos estos días, pero…no sabía cómo. Sé que estamos casados, pero siento que…no estoy preparada para esto aún.

—Debí imaginarlo por la forma en cómo actuabas siempre. —Tomó aire para recuperar fuerzas. —Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas. No te obligaré a hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad?—Preguntó nerviosa, Ann tenía razón después de todo. — ¿No estás enfadado?

—No ¿Por qué debería? —Se sentó a su lado.

—Por nada, gracias por entenderlo. —Se sonrojó. —Entonces esta noche…

—Sólo dormiremos

—Ya veo, iré a preparar algo para comer ¿Qué quieres?

—Cualquier cosa estará bien.

Encendió el televisor, viendo como la castaña se alejaba. Así que de eso se trataba todo, las pesadillas sin sentido que tenía, sus deseos por no regresar a la habitación temprano, incluso se dormía antes de lo esperado. Una sonrisa escapó de su rostro al percatarse que el único distraído esos días, había sido él. Pero si no estaba preparada para ello, lo entendería. Podría esperar el tiempo que fuera suficiente, ya que tal como le había mencionado sabía muy bien que ella no era como las demás, por lo que no reaccionaría como otras personas solían hacerlo. Y le agradaba que fuera así.

A la mañana siguiente, sintió el aroma de Ryoma desprendiéndose de su almohada, imaginando que se trataba de él, se aferró a ella para abrazarla. Pero al despertar, se percató que no estaba ¿Y sí en verdad se había marchado? Se levantó en silencio, caminando a zancadas hacia el salón, esperanzada de que se encontrara allí. Y no estuvo equivocada, Ryoma estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico, mientras bebía un tazón de café. "Buenos días" Lo escuchó decir, ante lo cual respondió sin preámbulos. Se sentó frente a él, para comer juntos antes salir a pasear.

Desde la noche anterior que lo sentía actuar extraño, como más distante de ella, incluso en el paseo, quería convencerla a la idea que aún tenían muchos lugares que recorrer, en lugar de regresar al hotel, lo que no era habitual en él. Sin comprender que tramaba, lo siguió con el mismo semblante de siempre, animada a conocer más sin oponerse a sus planes.

Por la tarde, comieron en un Restaurante de lujos, ubicado en el centro del Caribe. Parecía tener las paredes de oro puro, por el color tan destellante que tenía al igual que las cortinas que lo flanqueaban de un color marfil. La comida era deliciosa, más que en el Ressort. Incluso venía con un rico postre de frutas.

Ryoma parecía tener todo su recorrido planeado, porque a penas salieron, la dirigió a un grandioso lugar, rodeado de cisnes. Si creía que Rinko solía ser buena estratega, Ryoma la superaba aún más en eso. Así fue como pasaron la tarde, recorriendo grandes lugares de la isla, descartando por completo la idea de regresar temprano al hotel.

Cuando regresaron al ressort a eso de las 20:00 hrs, Ryoma estaba tan exhausto que se sentó en el sofá a leer una revista, mientras planeaba los lugares que podrían visitar al día siguiente. En cambio Sakuno, ni siquiera pensaba en ello, sino más bien en otra cosa. Las palabras de sus amigas revoloteaban en su mente sobre la noche de bodas, uniéndose a su vez con los recuerdos de la noche anterior, anhelaba volver a sentir ese extraño placer de sus besos, pero al mismo tiempo temía hacerlo. Suspiró, no podía ser cobarde toda su vida, además confiaba en ese chico de ojos ámbar que estaba a unos metros de distancia y sabía que no le haría nada malo. Decidida, anunció que iría al baño y regresaría dentro de unos minutos. Él asintió sin comprender porque le anunciaba algo así, ya que no solía hacerlo.

La castaña se dio una gran ducha, envolviendo su cuerpo en jabón con aroma a rosas y frotando su cabello con delicadeza. Tras salir de allí, se preparó para utilizar la crema que le había regalado RInko para su cumpleaños con olor a uvas, para ponerse el pijama que no había querido usar, elegido por su suegra. Secó su cabello, utilizando su cepillo con cuidado, volviéndolo sedoso en un par de minutos. Para luego, aproximarse hacia el espejo, no solía maquillarse como las demás, pero al menos debía darle un poco de color a sus mejillas y a sus labios.

Eran alrededor de las diez, cuando salió del baño por fin, su corazón latía a mil, pero por fin lo haría. Tomó aire y caminó hacia el salón, esperando encontrarlo leyendo su aburrida revista. Sin embargo, lo encontró como menos esperaba hacerlo. El chico de cabello negro dormía profundamente, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la pared, sosteniendo con pocas fuerzas la revista que descansaba en su regazo. "No puede ser…" susurró, intentó moverlo para que despertara, no podía estar durmiendo en ese lugar, le dolería la espalda. No obstante, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles para despertarlo, por lo que se resignó a coger una manta para cubrirlo y evitar que pescara un resfriado. Se había esforzado tanto para nada, quizás las cosas programadas no podían salir como uno esperaba, a diferencia de las inesperadas. Agotada, se sentó a su lado para contemplarlo. Era tan hermoso, podía sentir su respiración cerca de él y le agradaba. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por Morfeo y dormir por fin.

Continuará…

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien**_

_**Quizás esto no salió como esperaban (¿) XDD no es que esté comenzando a escribir capítulos cortos, pero había planificado que el 2 precisamente sería así tal cual lo ven :D Soy malvada lo sé jajaja**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y comenten.**_

_**Estoy acostumbrándome a terminar los fic a las 5:00 am quien sabe porqué O.o**_

_**Mi página de fanfiction es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction.**_

_**Actualizaré pronto ;)**_

_**Saludos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Despertó con un ligero dolor de espalda, sin contar lo que sentía en todo su cuerpo. A su lado, dormía profundamente la castaña apoyada en su hombro. Aun se encontraba en la sala, durmiendo en el sillón (O sofá), no sabía en qué momento había sucedido. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza, notando que curiosamente había rubor en sus labios, lo que no era habitual en ella. Además podía sentir el dulce aroma que desprendía de sus cabellos sedosos que descansaban en sus hombros, olía a uvas.

Producto del contacto que tuvo con sus mejillas, Sakuno abrió los ojos con dificultad. Ryoma la observó embotado por su belleza. Lucía más hermosa que de costumbre. "Buenos días" susurró la castaña, notando como la observaba.

— ¿Cómo es que pasamos la noche en el sofá?

—Te quedaste dormido ayer. —Se aclaró la garganta, recordando todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Estaba avergonzada por ello. —Y como no pude despertarte, me dormí a tu lado.

— Ya veo...—Suspiró, tratando de comprender porque llevaba rubor. No sabía qué decir.

—I-Iré a preparar el desayuno. —Anunció sonrojada por su mirada.

Al levantarse, apartó las sabanas que la envolvían para caminar a la cocina, olvidando por completo el atuendo que llevaba. Ryoma la observó perplejo, ese pijama jamás lo había visto, era demasiado corto para ella. La castaña se dirigió a la cocina ignorando el inesperado silencio del ambarino, para abrir el frigorito (Refrigerador) para sacar unos huevos y acercarlos al mesón. Tarareaba una canción mientras encendía la cocina para hacerlos. Lucía un pijama de una sola pieza de colores vivos, compuesta por una camisa de tela azul que se sostenía en sus hombros con tiras negras, además de llevar correas del mismo tono que se amarraban a su espalda. Unido a un pantalón azul corto de la misma tela suave con bordes negros. Estaba a punto de servir los huevos, cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. Al voltear, se percató que se trataba del ambarino, "Están listos" sonrió y apagó la cocina para dejarlos sobre el mesón.

— ¿Porqué me miras así?—Preguntó confusa, notando que permanecía de la misma forma que antes, observándola a la distancia.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Es la primera vez que te veo así…—Susurró, viendo como su figura perfecta se marcaba. Sentía deseos de besarla y… ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía hacer eso—No estoy diciendo que te quede mal, es sólo que…no sueles usar ese tipo de ropa.

— ¿Qué ropa?—Preguntó confusa, entonces recordó que aún llevaba el pijama de la noche anterior. Provocando que su rostro se volviera rojo. —O-Olvidé que aún lo tenía… vuelvo en un momento. —Caminó a zancadas hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por el ambarino que tomó su muñeca para que volteara a verlo.

— ¿Tiene relación con…anoche?

—S-Sí… pero ya no tiene importancia. —Se sonrojó.

—Tú… ¿Acaso querías intentarlo?

—Sí…—Asintió cabizbaja, estaba tan avergonzada por ello que no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. —Confió en ti, sé que no me harás daño por eso me atreví a hacerlo.

—Ya veo…ahora entiendo porque anunciaste de pronto que irías al baño, no comprendía porque lo habías hecho. —Suspiró, significaba que todo lo había hecho la noche anterior había sido por él, incluso haber tenido que arreglarse más que de costumbre para llevar a cabo su deseo.

—Iré a cambiarme, debo lucir ridícula ¿Verdad? —Fingió una sonrisa para voltear a la puerta.

De pronto sintió como los cálidos y fuertes brazos del ambarino le rodeaban la cintura, sintiendo como su cabeza se apoyaba en sus hombros. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, provocando que volviera a sentir esas extrañas emociones que había experimentado la noche anterior. "No he dicho eso, al contrario… te queda bien. " Le susurró, apoderándose del delicioso aroma que desprendía de sus cabellos. La castaña sintió como su cuerpo flameaba en su interior y no podía controlarlo. El sonido de un tintineo los apartó bruscamente, alguien llamaba a la puerta y tenían que ir a atenderla. Sakuno se ofreció a ir por él, sería la mejor excusa para alejarse en esos momentos. Cruzó la cocina para dirigirse al salón, pero el ambarino la detuvo entregándole su chaqueta para que se abrigara.

—Olvídalo, no puedes salir así. Yo iré —Sentenció, acercándose a la puerta para ver quién era.

—Está bien. —Asintió, cogiendo su chaqueta para envolverse en ella y caminar a la habitación de regreso ¿Qué había sido eso de la cocina? Quizás tan sólo la había abrazado, pero no comprendía por qué el simple roce de sus cuerpos, despertaba sensaciones como esas.

Cuando el ambarino regresó, la castaña lo esperaba en la mesa, luciendo el mismo pijama de siempre. "Se van a enfriar" Susurró la castaña, viendo como él permanecía frente a ella apoyándose en la silla, indeciso sobre qué decir. Asintió y se sentó junto a ella para comer. El silencio se apoderó de ellos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, provocando que ambos se sintieran incómodos por la situación que vivían. En un intento por acabar con eso, Ryoma le realizó un cumplido por el desayuno, que no podía negar que estaba delicioso. Ella agradeció sus palabras alegre, pero la sonrisa duró menos de lo que esperaba, se sentía nerviosa y no comprendía el motivo, su cabeza no se cansaba de repetir la misma escena una y otra vez. Suspiró, no debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Entonces de súbito, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, la mano del ambarino se posó sobre la suya, sus miradas se hicieron una y sus labios se movieron tratando de comunicar algo, pero nada salía de ellos.

—Sakuno yo…lo que pasó ahora—Intentó decir Ryoma, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida, le costaba conectar sus pensamientos para crear palabras.

—No te disculpes por ello, yo también me dejé llevar.

—Sí quieres nos olvidamos de esto por hoy…—Apartó su mano de la suya, notando que estaba temblando. — no tienes que verte en la obligación de hacerlo precisamente hoy sólo porque confías en mí. Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Pero…

—Tú esperaste muchos años por mí ¿Lo olvidas?—Notó como sus ojos se abrieron en par de sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —Es mi turno de hacer lo mismo.

Dichas esas palabras, Ryoma recogió los platos para llevarlos al fregadero y hacerse cargo de ellos. Abrió la llave para tomar la esponja y lavarlos, Sakuno siempre hacía muchas cosas por él, era hora que él hiciera cosas por ella.

La castaña lo observó en silencio, jamás imaginaba que algún día recordaría cuantos años estuvo enamorada de él y permaneció a su lado sabiendo que era en vano. Es más, podría reconocer que en verdad lo que hacía todos esos años no era esperarlo, porque estaba segura que ellos no sentían lo mismo por el otro. Sin embargo, la gente creía eso, incluso se lo habían mencionado en más de una ocasión que estaba esperando algo que jamás sucedería. Cuando en realidad, no sabía en verdad el motivo por el cual lo hacía, ¿porqué seguía mirándolo a la distancia, si sabía que no servía para nada? ¿Por qué se preocupaba de él, aunque él no velara por su bienestar? ¿Por qué pensaba en él todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué lo siguió amando…? Jamás había sido capaz de responder a esas preguntas, pero tenía razón, aunque creía haber perdido la esperanza, en el fondo una pequeña parte de ella seguía esperando que todo cambiara. Y ahora él estaba ahí, diciendo el itinerario para ese día, los planes que tenía o las posibles opciones que tenían para disfrutar lo que quedaba de su luna de miel. Ella sólo pensaba en sus palabras, sin decir nada, escuchando lo que tenía qué decir. Tomó las cosas restantes que permanecían en la mesa y caminó a la cocina, guardó todo en su respectivo lugar para mirarlo. Ryoma ahora miraba a un punto fijo, manteniendo la misma mirada perdida que tenía siempre y que nadie era capaz de leer. Siempre tenía curiosidad sobre sus pensamientos ¿En qué pensaría cuando aguardaba silencio y nadie podía notarlo? No tenía idea y jamás podría saberlo, porque no era capaz de leer todo lo que sentía. Aún así, estaba completamente enamorada de él tal cual era.

Producto del silencio que había en la cocina, el ambarino comenzó a preocuparte ¿Acaso se sentía mal? Antes que pudiera decir algo al respecto, sintió como la castaña se aferraba a él, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. "¿Sucede algo?" Le preguntó, pero sólo sintió el ligero movimiento de su cabeza en su espalda negando. No lo abrazaba así desde que había tenido cierto resfriado, claro que en ese momento no estaban juntos y eran otras circunstancias, no obstante recordaba perfectamente el extraño sentimiento que había despertado en él aquel entonces. A diferencia de ese día que quería apartarla de él, ahora quería todo lo contrario. Cuando volteó a verla, sus mejillas estaban rojas como siempre,

—Lo siento por hacer eso otra vez, tan repentinamente.

—Ya te he dicho que no te disculpes por ese tipo de cosas. —Suspiró y la estrelló contra él para abrazarla con fuerza. —Además, estamos juntos ahora.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió y se dejó llevar por la calidez de sus brazos.

Luego de haberse duchado, se vistieron y salieron a pasear. Ryoma llevaba su bolso de Seigaku, lo que no era tan extraño para la castaña, ya que el ambarino solía llevar su raqueta a todos lados, porque podría ser útil para él siempre.

Recorrieron uno de los museos más importantes del Caribe y recorrieron las calles a pie, disfrutando tanto del clima como de los bellos colores que veían. Teniendo a Ryoma a su lado, sabía que no necesitaba ningún guía turístico, ya que él sabía mucho más. De hecho a eso se dedicó la mayor parte del viaje, le habló sobre los datos curiosos de la construcción de una catedral, incluso el modo en cómo había nacido el Caribe, su historia real, más allá de lo que podrían decir los rumores. Recordando las palabras de Rinko, Sakuno tomó su cámara fotográfica y se encomendó en la misión de tomar fotografías de cada lugar que visitaban.

Como habían cenado gran parte de los días en el Ressort, decidieron ir a comer a un lugar diferente esta vez. Encontraron un bello lugar con vista al mar, rodeado de palmeras que le entregaban frescura al lugar. Se sentaron frente a la terraza a esperar que alguien fuera a atenderlos, las mesas llevaban manteles de color marfil que le recordaron a la castaña al día de su boda. No sabía por qué aquel día estaba nostálgica, infería que era por las palabras del ambarino, pero quizás era por algo más que desconocía por completo. Ordenaron el menú 1 que correspondía a arroz con una parrillada con jugo de coco.

En cuestión de minutos, la comida llegó a su meta. Era increíble que la comida caribeña llevara más condimentos que la japonesa, con suculentas salsas y gran parte de los ingredientes eran mariscos. Aun así, era deliciosa.

"¿A dónde iremos?" Le había preguntado una vez que habían salido del restaurante, no obstante el ambarino jamás le respondía, sólo le decía "Ya lo verás". Caminaron por las calles en silencio, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que lograba combatir contra el calor, favoreciéndoles el clima. Cruzaron la arena blanca para dejar atrás el océano y caminar por la angosta vereda. Las calles eran similares a las de Japón, pero las personas no eran como ellas, ya que no tenían los mismos ojos que solía ver a menudo y su piel era más oscura a diferencia de la suya. No sabía si era por aquel chico de cabello negro y grandes ojos ámbar que la llevaba de la mano en esos momentos o por otro motivo, pero sentía que aunque estuvieran en un país completamente desconocido que estaba a miles de kilómetros del suyo, se sentía cómoda estando en ese lugar. "Ya queda menos" Le susurró Ryoma, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sí, definitivamente era por él que se sentía así. Porque si él no estuviera ahí en esos momentos, quizás nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de salir de saltar hacia lo desconocido. Sí antes creía que todas las cosas que hacía Ryoma por ella eran raros o extraños, porque no sentía nada por ella. Ahora no podía decir lo mismo, dado que ahora eran reales y no producto de su imaginación.

El estival que los envolvía, comenzaba a molestarle. Ya que donde se encontraban el viento no soplaba tan fuerte como antes y el sol se volvía a ratos más intenso. Suspiró, quedaba poco, se decía mentalmente, dándose ánimos para avanzar y confiar en él. Tras dos cuadras de caminata, se encontraron paseando bajo la sombra de unas palmeras que flanqueaban el terreno, eran tan majestuosas que llegaba a admirar el gran tamaño que tenían, acabando con el sol que los atormentaba durante el viaje. Se detuvieron en el lindero del bosque, justo en el centro había algo que no podía distinguir. Iba a preguntar de que se trataba, cuando de súbito Ryoma la condujo hacia atrás de las palmeras para enseñarle lo que era. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al percatarse que en el centro del bosque en que se encontraba, había una enorme pista de tenis, que a diferencia de las otras que había visto, ésta no se encontraba protegida por una reja, sino que más bien estaba al aire libre.

— ¿C-Cómo sabías de este lugar? —Vaciló la castaña.

—Cuando supe que vendríamos aquí, estuve investigando algunas cosas. —Sonrió—Encontré muchos lugares para pasear y entre ellos, estaba este lugar.

—P-Pero…no traje mi raqueta.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Bajó el bolso de su hombro para abrirlo y extraer de él precisamente su raqueta. —La empaqué por ti, inferí que la necesitarías.

—Oh gracias…—Susurró pasmada, mientras veía como él también sacaba la suya y se acercaba a un lado de la cancha.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó, una vez la vio ubicada al otro lado de la malla.

—P-Pues…no juego contra ti desde…esa vez. —Susurró nerviosa, recordando esa vez que le había enseñado a jugar.

—Eran tiempos distintos, además en ese momento querías que jugara en serio contigo por el partido que tenías —Tomó la pelota y comenzó a probarla en el suelo. —Esta vez no haré lo mismo.

—Pero…

—Confía en mí. No puedo ser duro contigo ahora. —Lanzó la pelota hacia el cielo para detenerla en la raqueta. —Sólo jugaremos ¿Estás lista?

—S-Sí. —Asintió, una vez que se puso en la postura correcta. Ryoma la observaba desde el otro lado, su mirada era distinta a la de ese entonces, ahora era una persona diferente. Además el tenis no siempre era parte de una competencia, el tenis también era divertido y ella era testigo de eso.

Escuchó el sonido de la pelota siendo golpeada por la raqueta del ambarino, dando inicio al juego. La devolvió sin dificultad, observando como la pelota volvía a su dueño raudamente para luego volver a ella otra vez. Entonces se dio cuenta lo mucho que anhelaba jugar de nuevo, extrañaba el sonido que las raquetas emitían cuando golpeaban la pelota, lo agiles que debían ser para responderla, todo. De pronto todas las amarguras del viaje e inseguridades comenzaban a volverse insignificantes. No sentía nervios ni tristeza en aquel momento, sino todo lo contrario, sentía un enorme regocijo.

Jugaron tenis hasta el ocaso, las horas habían pasado tan rápido que ninguno de los dos lo había notado, hasta que se percataron que el cielo se había teñido de naranjo. Así que guardaron sus raquetas para despedirse de la cancha y caminar de regreso. "Fue divertido" Habló la castaña esbozando una gran sonrisa, estando de acuerdo con regresar otro día. El camino de palmeras terminó frente a una playa desierta de arena blanca. Se sentaron frente al crepúsculo a contemplarlo, la castaña observó como el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el océano, tiñendo cada vez más el cielo de naranjo y logrando que corriera una fría brisa alrededor de ellos.

— ¿Tienes frío?—Le preguntó al verla temblar.

—N-No es nada.

—Debe ser por la ropa húmeda que llevas por jugar tenis. —Rodeó sus hombros para abrazarla. —Descansemos un momento y continuamos.

—Está bien. —Apoyó su cabeza en él para mirar el cielo. —Me gustó este lugar, vamos a volver ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo haremos.

En esos minutos, deseo con todo su ser que el tiempo se detuviera y esa velada jamás terminara, para quedarse junto a él de esa misma forma por siempre, pero no fue así. La noche se aproximaba y debía marcharse, abandonar ese esplendido lugar y regresar al hotel.

Tardaron alrededor de una hora en volver en taxi, ya que si caminaban por el eterno sendero sabía que tardarían más. Al subir a su habitación, se percataron que sobre el mesón del pasillo había un sobre negro con una invitación que Ryoma sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo leyó, verificando sus sospechas.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó la castaña tomando un traje que había sobre la cama, estaba envuelvo en un forro por lo que no podía saber lo que era.

—Supongo que es tu vestido. —Suspiró— ¿Recuerdas la noche de sorpresas?—Al verla asentir incrédula por esa pregunta, prosiguió. —Me informaron en la mañana que no podíamos postergarla más, porque estaba programada para estos días y ya estaba cancelada. Por ello, debemos cenar esta noche en el salón principal.

—Y-Ya veo…—Susurró nerviosa, si se trataba de una cena, significaba que no pasaría nada. —Entonces iré a vestirme.

—Sólo cenaremos. —Anunció. —No menciona nada más el sobre.

—Está bien, vengo en un momento. —Sonrió y se dirigió al baño.

"Mamá espero que no hayas tramado nada" Pensó el ambarino, dejándose caer sobre la cama para ver el traje que estaba colgado frente a él. Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, caminó hacia ella llevando su traje, ya que era su turno de vestirse. Pero entonces, se encontró con una hermosa chica que dejaba caer su lacio cabello castaño por su cintura, embotado dejó caer su traje como si fuera una fina pluma, no sólo sus pómulos tenían más color, sino también llevaba un bello vestido de color rojo de tela suave con escote que se sostenía en un corsé que trepaba por su espalda. Además una cinta negra le rodeaba la cintura diminuta que tenía. Observó en silencio como el vestido de gala le llegaba a tan sólo dos dedos antes de la rodilla. Llevando además zapatos del mismo tono.

—E-Es demasiado corto ¿Verdad?—Susurró apenada.

—S-Sí…en verdad no, es decir. —Balbuceó sin saber que decir, no le salían las palabras. —Luces bien.

— ¿Eh? G-Gracias. —Sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

—Iré a darme una ducha. —Anunció el ambarino, recogiendo su traje que seguía intacto en el suelo para perderse en la puerta.

—Está bien.

Cepilló su cabello con cuidado, pensando en la reacción que había tenido el ambarino hace tan sólo unos minutos, era similar a la que había tenido por la mañana. Cualquiera habría pensado que esos trajes habían sido elegidos al azar, pero ella sabía muy bien que en ese tipo de situaciones no era así, porque Rinko debe haber preparado todo para ellos, incluso ese tipo de cosas. No sólo el vestido de esa noche, también el pijama que había empacado para ella no era el indicado. Siendo honesta, cuando había visto el vestido antes de vestirse en el cuarto de baño, había dudado un momento sobre sí ponérselo o no. No obstante, no tenía otro vestido de gala para lucir en la cena, además Ryoma decía que no pasaría nada.

Una vez terminó con su cabello, decidió atarlo a dos trenzas, ya que no se sentía a gusto llevándolo suelto. Sus trenzas cayeron sobre sus hombros como siempre solían hacerlo, dándole apoyo para no sentirse tan desnuda llevando ese tipo de atuendo.

Se encontraba en el comedor viendo una revista, cuando escuchó la voz del ambarino preguntándole si estaba lista. "Sí, sólo estaba viendo la revista que nos habían dejado…" Susurró, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo carmín al encontrarse con Ryoma llevando un smoking negro con una corbata azul. Lucía tan guapo que quedó hipnotizada al verlo a su lado.

—Mi madre exageró un poco con esta vestimenta. —Suspiró, mientras se acomodaba la corbata. —Como siempre.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Sonrió la castaña, sabiendo que no lo estaba haciendo bien. —Ya está.

—Thank You. —Extendió su brazo hacia ella. — Es hora de irnos.

—Sí. —Aceptó su brazo para caminar a su lado.

Luego de salir de la habitación, caminaron por el pasillo tomados del brazo, Ryoma lucía tan guapo que muchas chicas volteaban a verlo, incluso los chicos del salón miraban a la castaña de ojos carmesí. Provocando que se sonrojara por ello, pero no estaba nerviosa, porque él estaba ahí junto a ella y sabía que caminando a su lado sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Creía que cenarían junto a los demás, no obstante uno de los hombres de smoking los condujo a un lugar completamente distinto al que habían comido antes, que se encontraba nada menos que en la terraza del hotel bajo la luna y las estrellas. El viento fresco los acompañaba en la velada, gracias a una malla (Toldo) que los protegía del frío, podían disfrutar de la comida sin sentir frío. La mesa lucía elegante, llevando un mantel blanco con dos velas que la iluminaban. Se sentaron uno al frente del otro para esperar la comida, esperando recibir la típica comida del Caribe, sin embargo no fue el caso. Ya que en cuanto el hombre de negro apareció frente a ellos para anunciar cual sería la cena, su perspectiva cambió. El menú era nada menos que comida japonesa. Se sorprendieron al leer que en el menú, su comida favorita estaba escrita en la carta, Rinko lo había preparado todo otra vez. Salvo la gaseosa Ponta, que según el anfitrión no había conseguido encontrar. "No se preocupe por ello" Le había dicho el ambarino, pensando en lo detallista que era su madre. Para beber estaba inscrito champgne, aunque Rinko sabía que su nuera no tomaba demasiado, ya que todo terminaba en un desastre si eso ocurría, aún así había ordenado un poco para ella.

Bebieron champgne sonrientes, chocando sus copas para brindar por su matrimonio una vez más, ya que no se arrepentían de ello. La luna y las estrellas brillaban en el manto de la oscuridad, haciendo todo más bello. Además la comida estaba deliciosa, extrañaba tanto el mochi (Pastel de arroz) y Oyakodon (Pollo y huevo con salmón). Esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando terminó, ya no odiaba a Rinko por sus locuras, la amaba porque con esa comida en el Caribe la hacía sentirse como si estuviera en casa.

—Está delicioso…extrañaba comer todo esto— Confesó la castaña alegre.

—Sí, yo también. —Tomó su copa para beber un sorbo. —Aunque falta mi Ponta.

—Pero son detalles. —Rió divertida por la cara que había puesto.

—Dejando eso de lado, creo que lo demás está bien. —Admitió el ambarino, pero más estando con ella ahí. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía tan hermosa.

—Sí, es todo perfecto… —Sonrió, mirando al chico que tenía frente a ella. Sus ojos ámbar parecían brillar con la luz de la luna, volviéndose—En realidad, todos estos días lo han sido.

—Tienes razón. —Sonrió pensando en todo lo que habían pasado, a pesar del problema que habían tenido días anteriores, ahora todo estaba en paz.

Escucharon a lo lejos como una canción lenta llegaba a ellos, lo curioso es que no era común de ese país, sino que del suyo. Sakuno miró nostálgica, conocía bien esa canción se llamaba "For you", la cual había escuchado en la celebración de su boda, Rinko sin duda pensaba en todo. "¿Quieres bailar?" Le preguntó el ambarino, apartándola de sus pensamientos. Sin saber qué responder a su pregunta, súbitamente apareció a su lado extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Jamás podría negarse a esa mano, por más que su vergüenza lo impidiera, simplemente no podía.

Al tomar su mano otra vez sentía que estaba completa, caminaron hacia el centro de la terraza que estaba totalmente vacía y se dejaron llevar por la música. Ryoma rodeó su cintura para apoyar su mano en ella y deslizarse hacia su espalda desnuda, provocando que la castaña sintiera un cosquilleo cuando su mano tuvo contacto con su piel, mientras que la otra mano sostenía la suya. Sus ojos penetrantes se encontraron con los suyos, se preguntó cuantas veces había mirado esos ojos ambarinos a la distancia y ahora lo podía apreciar de cerca. Observó como su cabello negro se mantenía en su lugar por el fijador de pelo (O gel) que había comprado al igual que su flequillo que le cubría la frente. Su boca formaba un amplio arco. Se veía tan bello aquel día, siempre lo era, pero en esos momentos lo era aun más.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó la castaña nerviosa.

—Parecías estar en otro mundo otra vez.

—En nada en particular. —Rió nerviosa. —Esta situación me recuerda a otra…no hablo de nuestra boda, sino del baile de la empresa de tu padre.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—No es lo mismo, pero…ese día lucías tan guapo. —Se sonrojó. —Quizás cuantas chicas querían bailar contigo en ese entonces.

—No bailé con nadie, si te preguntabas eso.

— ¿Y porqué…?

—No estaba interesada en ellas. Prefería volver a casa que pasar un minuto más en esa aburrida fiesta.

—Ya veo.

—Quería estar contigo…aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era verdad. —Susurró.

— ¿Por eso volviste temprano aquella vez? Pensé que era por la fiesta…

—Fue por ambas cosas, pero si hubieras estado ahí…quizás habría sido diferente. —Suspiró.

Cuando la música terminó, se separaron para seguirse observando. _"Quería ir…ese día. Quería estar contigo y tal vez vivir esto"_ _Le susurró_, sabiendo lo mucho que había soñado con ese día en que bailarían juntos quizás, aunque fueran tonterías para los demás, ella tenía la pequeña esperanza de poder vivirlo. _"Pero ya lo vivimos ahora"_ le había respondido.

Una vez que terminaron sus postres, caminaron de regreso de regreso recordando la hermosa velada que habían tenido, Sakuno comentaba lo hermoso que había sido todo y se dejaba maravillar por la decoración del pasillo. Al entrar a la habitación, se percataron que sobre la mesa de centro había un florero con rosas rojas y alrededor habían velas que alumbraban la habitación creía que se debía a algún problema, eso explicaría porque la terraza estaba del mismo modo. "Iré a buscar más velas" anunció la castaña, sabiendo que con las que había no eran suficientes. El ambarino asintió, tratando de encender la luz, pero no había forma de hacerlo. Dejó su chaqueta a un lado para mirar con más atención. De pronto, el sonido de los tacos de la castaña lo alertaron y alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura antes que cayera.

—Gracias…no estoy acostumbrada a caminar con ellos. —Susurró la castaña apenada.

—Deberías sacártelos, en ese sentido mi madre no pensó en lo que sería más cómodo para ti. Se dejó llevar por la apariencia en lugar de la comodidad. —Suspiró el ambarino. — ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó viendo como permanecía en silencio.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Espera un minuto. —Tomó una silla y la puso junto a ella. —Vengo enseguida.

—Está bien. —Asintió confusa.

A los pocos minutos regresó con unas pantuflas del algodón, las más cómodas que tenían. Venían incluidas en el baño junto con la bata, eran tan agradables que sentía como si caminara sobre nubes. Él ya llevaba las suyas, "Yo lo haré" anunció el ambarino, antes que se moviera. Se hincó a su lado y sacó con cuidado un zapato para reemplazarlo con la pantufla, lo mismo hizo con el otro calzando perfectamente. Sus ojos se posaron en los suyos de manera tan ardiente que la castaña sintió algo extraño en su interior. Apartó la silla y se levantó para ir a hacer por más velas. En tan sólo dos minutos ya estaba ahí de nuevo, llevando velas rojas que colocó junto a las demás y las encendió para que hubiera más luz. "Con eso bastará" sonrió la castaña, viendo como el ambarino se aproximaba hacia ella.

— ¿S-Sucede algo?

De súbito sin que lo pudiera ver venir, Ryoma la estrelló contra si para poder abrazarla. Dejándola pasmada ante tal acto, siempre solía hacer eso, lograba sorprenderla. Ya que no era como cualquier chico que expresaba sus sentimientos por su novia, sino que simplemente lo hacía sin dar luces de que fuera a suceder. Cuando se separaron la siguió mirando, no podía controlar lo que estaba sintiendo por ella en ese instante, se veía tan hermosa…pero tenía que hacerlo, porque se lo había prometido. Rodeó su cintura para acercarla más hacia él, podía notar los nervios que había en ella, porque solía morderse el labio cuando lo estaba.

Cuando sus manos se aferraron a su cintura, obligándola a acercarse a su cuerpo, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y un extraño escalofrió la recorría por completo, apoderándose de sus sentidos. Era tan guapo, podía sentir su respiración a tan sólo centímetros de ella, sus ojos ámbar brillaban a la luz de las velas, ya no parecían ser los fríos ojos que alguna habría observado, eran todo lo contrario…dulces y ardientes a la vez. Sus labios acabaron con la distancia que había entre ellos, logrando acoplarse con los suyos y presionarlos con fuerza. Producto de la fuerza que tenían, deslizó sus brazos hasta su cuello para aferrarse a él y sostenerse. Su lengua se detuvo al sentirse intimidada por la suya que había entrado en su boca y comenzaba a explorarla. Intentando huir de esa electrizante sensación retrocedió sigilosamente, pero él la siguió sin dejar de besarla. En cuestión de minutos se encontraban en su habitación, lo que hizo que el corazón de la castaña latiera frenéticamente. Al abrir los ojos, deslizó sus brazos de su cuello y lo liberó, para dejarlos caer. La habitación tenía el mismo voltaje que la sala de estar. Ryoma abrió los ojos confundido, entonces comprendió todo. La habitación conspiraba para que eso sucediera. La dejó libre y miró la decoración que había. Los muebles estaban flanqueados de velas rojas que desprendían olor a fresas, como si fueran inciensos. En el suelo yacían pétalos de rosas del mismo tono que las anteriores que formaban un camino hacia la cama, la cual llevaba un cubrecama blanco. Al lado de la ventana había un mueble con una botella de champgne, cortesía del hotel según decía en un sobre.

Sakuno caminó nerviosa hacia la cama, se veía hermosa rodeada de velas. Tomó una rosa que había sobre el cubrecama y la olió, sintiendo el aroma que había en ella.

—Lo siento…no estaba enterado de esto—Susurró el ambarino, sentándose a su lado. —No debí haberte besado así. —La contempló un momento, esperando que lo mirara, pero estaba concentrada en la rosa que sostenía. Nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes hacer algo así, ya entendía a qué se refería con "Noche de sorpresas", su madre estaba tras de eso de nuevo. —Vamos a olvidarnos de esto.

—No tienes que disculparte, es normal que nos besemos si estamos casados. —Se sonrojó, ella también tenía la culpa por haberse dejado llevar. —Al igual como este tipo de cosas…

—Aunque sea normal, no debes sentirte obligada a complacerme. Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

— ¿Y si nunca estoy preparada…? ¿Seguirías conmigo?

—Por supuesto. —Tomó su rostro para que lo mirara. —No me casé contigo para que llegáramos a esto, lo hice por otro motivo y lo sabes. Observó cómo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al percatarse que quería besarla de nuevo. —Por lo mismo, no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres. —Se apartó de ella para acercarse al teléfono y cancelar todo, quería tener luz en lugar de velas.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Llamaré para que nos devuelvan la luz. No podemos seguir así.

—Ryoma-Kun yo…—Susurró cabizbaja—Q-Quiero hacerlo…

— ¿Estás segura? —Se sonrojó por primera vez, dejando el teléfono a un lado. —No tienes que hacerlo por mí…

—S-Sí, estoy segura…. —Su rostro ardía, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso.

—Está bien…

Al verla temblar, acarició su rostro y la besó con dulzura, no permitiría que saliera herida jamás, porque la amaba más que nada. Sakuno se dejó llevar por sus labios que se acoplaron con los suyos una vez más, al principio eran tan silenciosos que apenas podía sentirlos, pero poco a poco la intensidad comenzó a aumentar, incitando que los suyos se abrieran. Su lengua entró una vez en su boca, explorando su mundo y encontrándose con la suya en el interior. Entonces se dejó caer sobre la cama, Ryoma se posó sobre ella para mirarla de manera tan ardiente que llegaba a cohibirla, sintiendo como una energía electrizante se apoderaba de ella, asustándola por un momento. "Si quieres que me detenga, lo haré" Habló el ambarino en susurros, pero ella negó con la cabeza, no quería hacerlo porque confiaba en él. Sus labios se apartaron de su boca, lo que curiosamente la decepcionó porque tenía deseos de más. No obstante, la sorprendió cuando sintió sus labios deslizándose sobre su oreja, luego por su cuello para luego descender aún más. Ocasionando que la castaña se sintiera ahogada y tuviera que respirar profundamente, de pronto la habitación ardía en llamas y sentía el deseo de refrescarse, Ryoma le hizo el favor de hacer eso. Tomándola entre sus brazos para bajarle la cremallera de su vestido, el cual se soltó instantáneamente y sintió como de pronto el vestido se volvía más ligero. Ryoma se encontraba luciendo una camisa blanca, tenía deseos de conocer su piel antes que él lo hiciera, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Entonces lo vio sudando y desabotonándose la camisa, se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de ayudarlo a hacerlo. Su vestido se hizo innecesario y se encontró en ropa interior frente a su torso desnudo. Sintió deseos de cubrirse, le daba vergüenza mostrar su cuerpo, pero él se lo impedía. Siguió besando su cuello para volver a descender, como si su cuello fuera un manjar suculento. Esta vez bajó hasta su pecho, sintiéndose invadida.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, quería que se detuviera, pero a la vez quería que no lo hiciera…comenzaba a desconocerse a sí misma, Ryoma estaba despertando sensaciones que jamás había sentido por alguien de deseo y placer. Sus caricias provocaron que la castaña comenzara a respirar con dificultad y hiciera sonidos raros que no podía creer que vinieran de ella. "¿E-Estás bien…?" Le preguntó agotado, ella asintió. La recorrió con las manos, la yema de sus dedos ardía en su piel. Cuando sus labios volvieron a besarla, se sostuvo de su cuello una vez más para dejarse llevar por ello, pero seguía sintiendo que una parte de ella se resistía a sus caricias y no pensaba perder el control, se preguntaba hasta donde llegaría. "Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien…" Le susurró al oído, tranquilizándola ¿Cómo no iba a confiar en él? Desde que estaban juntos que no le había fallado ni una sola vez. Tenía que hacerlo…Cerró sus ojos mientras era besada por él, su primer amor. Sólo con él sentía que las horas se volvían minutos, incluso segundos. Por lo que en un pestañar de ojos lo tenía sobre ella en ropa interior, su fuerte cuerpo se unía al suyo. No podía resistirse un minuto más a él, era tan hermoso…"Te amo" Le dijo la castaña, antes que perdiera el control de su cuerpo escuchó su respuesta, él también lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó alrededor de las doce. No sabía con exactitud a qué hora se habían dormido, pero recordaba bien todo lo que habían vivido, por primera vez su autoestima había aumentado, porque él le había mencionado que lucía hermosa aquella noche. A su lado, dormía el ambarino profundamente. Verlo por la mañana con el torno desnudo, no se cansaba de apreciar su lindo rostro descansando, era capaz de apreciarlo toda la vida y no se cansaría de ello. Miró los boletos que habían a su lado, dentro de poco tendrían que regresar a Japón y marcharse del Caribe. Pero nunca olvidaría todo lo que habían vivido ahí, estaría eternamente agradecida con los demás por haberles dado una tan maravillosa luna de miel, principalmente a Rinko quien había organizado todo. Estaba feliz por ello.

Regresaron a Japón dos días después, llevando alrededor de las once de la mañana al Aeropuerto. Sakuno no podía dejar de recordar todo lo que pasaron en el extranjero, las maravillosas veladas, tardes de tenis inolvidables, la sombra de las palmeras, la comida delicioso y su primera vez con el ambarino. Iban a tomar un taxi, cuando alguien los detuvo con su particular voz. Sakura se encontraba tras ellos sonriendo.

— ¡Sakura-Chan!—Gritó Sakuno y se aferró a ella para abrazarla. —Has crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo.

—Sí, es extraño. Mamá dice que es normal porque estoy en crecimiento. —Sonrió orgullosa de su nuevo tamaño, estaba alcanzado a Sakuno. —Te he extrañado tanto, Sakuno ¿Cómo lo han pasado?

—Ha sido un viaje maravilloso, he tomado muchas fotografías. Te las mostraré cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Hola, Sakura. —Intervino el ambarino, haciéndose notar porque su propia hermana lo había ignorado.

— ¡Onii-Chan! —Corrió a abrazarlo. —Olvidé que estabas aquí.

—Lo he notado. —Suspiró.

—Por cierto, Sakura-Chan ¿Has venido sola? Nosotros podíamos irnos solos, no debiste haberte molestado.

—No, he venido con Nanako-Chan. —Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás para ver donde estaba.

—Venía detrás de ti, Sakura. Pero has corrido demasiado. —Suspiró Nanako y se acercó a saludar a los recién llegados. — ¡Bienvenidos a Japón, chicos!

—Gracias, Nanako-Chan. —Sonrió la castaña, mientras el ambarino miraba confundido.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?—Intervino

—Nada malo, hemos venido a recogerlos porque les tenemos una sorpresa. —Rió nerviosa Nanako, su primo era tan frío como antes.

Nanako los condujo hacia la furgoneta, ya que había obtenido licencia para conducirla. En el camino Sakuno y Sakura charlaban como si fueran hermanas, mientras Ryoma miraba por la ventana extrañado, la ruta que estaba siguiendo no era la que solían usar para ir al condominio. Infería que eso estuviera relacionado con lo que tramaban desde un principio.

Media hora después, Nanako se desvió en una calle desconocida para ambos, dirigiéndolos a una villa llamada "Los cerezos" que el ambarino calculaba que se encontraba a tan sólo minutos de la Universidad a la que asistirían. El nuevo condominio tenía más protección que el anterior, de hecho gran partes de las edificaciones estaban construidas a partir de materiales sólidos y estaban protegidas por grandes portones de maderas que rodeaban las casas. Cuando Nanako se detuvo frente a una casa que tenía el número #1234 afuera, reconoció de inmediato ese tipo de casas. Recordó un proyecto que la madre de Yuki había propuesto sobre unas casas modernas que comenzarían a construir con más tecnología que otras, facilitando las necesidades de los propietarios de esas casas. No obstante, para adquirir tal nivel de seguridad y belleza en una casa necesitaban mucho dinero para ello. Lo que le extrañaba porque sus padres no tenían semejante cantidad.

Sakuno caminó a su lado confundida, preguntándose si esa casa le pertenecía a alguien, pero entonces Sakura le respondió que era de ellos. Rinko abrió la puerta esbozando una gran sonrisa _"Al fin han llegado, bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar" había dicho _abalanzándose sobre ellos. Pero Ryoma no tenía tiempo para sus abrazos, merecía una explicación.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—Interrogó

—Esto es nuestra nueva casa. —Sonrió triunfante Rinko.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—Preguntó Sakuno confusa.

—Sospeché que tramaban algo antes de partir al Caribe, pero jamás imaginé que gastarían tanto dinero en semejante cosa. —Gruñó.

—Ven Sakuno, permítenos enseñarte el interior de la casa. —Suspiró Nanako dirigiéndola por la puerta, sabiendo que discutirían por muchas horas.

Sakura le enseñó lo maravillosa que era la casa, ya que estaba compuesta por múltiples dormitorios, una gran cocina el doble de lo que era antes, una sala de estar digna, una cancha de tenis amplia. La habitación de Sakura era incluso más grande que la que tenía, lo que le daba espacio suficiente para decorarla a su gusto sin tener que lidiar con la compañía de Sumire, ya que ella también tenía un cuarto nuevo.

Finalmente le enseñó una habitación totalmente increíble, que creía que pertenecía a Nanjiro y Rinko, pero estaba equivocada porque todo el tercer piso le pertenecía a ellos, según le había comentado Sakura. Entre las habitación del tercer piso, había una sala de estar con repisas para que estudiaran juntos, otra que contenía dos camas que desconocía para qué eran. Y una gran habitación con una cama matrimonial con vista al jardín, un guarda ropa lo suficientemente grande para mantener la ropa de ambos, además de un baño dentro de la misma habitación. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón sorprendida, era demasiado para ellos. Ryoma apareció a su lado para tocarle el hombro.

—Es increíble que todo esto sea de nosotros…—Susurró Sakuno pasmada.

—Y no es todo. —Sonrió Rinko. —Como Sakura debe haberte mencionado, todo el tercer piso les pertenece para que tengan privacidad.

—Pero…es demasiado. Incluso había otras habitaciones.

—Una es para que se queden tus amigas cuando lo deseen. Otra para la sala de estudio para que puedan concentrarse. Y la otra le pertenece al bebé.

— ¿Qué bebé? —Articuló la castaña aturdida.

—He pensado en eso también, mis nietos deben tener su habitación.

—Eso es demasiado apresurado…

—Es verdad, aún no pensamos en eso. —Bufó Ryoma.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor pensarlo con anticipación ¿Quieren verla? Está junto a ésta.

Los dos se miraron un momento consternados y la siguieron en silencio. Junto a su habitación, había otra más pequeña pintada de color rosa, ya que Rinko soñaba con que fuera una niña. En el centro había una pequeña cuna que tenía una pelota tenis de juguete en ella. La castaña la observó en silencio, no sabía qué decir ante eso, ya que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Sin embargo era tan hermosa, que se imaginó a un pequeño niño mirándola a lo lejos. Se preguntaba si alguien dormiría algún día en esa cuna, rodeada de peluches y juegos.

— ¿Y Karupin?—Preguntó Ryoma una vez que salieron de la habitación.

—Pues…debe estar alado supongo. —Habló Sakura.

— ¿Porqué debería?

—Durante el cambio de casa se nos escapó y lo encontramos ahí. —Fundamentó Nanako, tratando de calmar a su primo. —Al parecer se enamoró de una gata vecina.

— ¿En serio?—Preguntó Sakuno emocionada.

—Sí, de hecho…ella está esperando gatitos.

—Onii-Chan te han cambiado. —Sakura se burló, sabiendo lo unido que eran.

Ryoma hizo caso omiso a su comentario, mientras los demás reían junto con la castaña. Sakuno estaba feliz y agradecida de la vida que llevaban, ahora no sólo tenía una familia numerosa, también tenía a Ryoma junto a ella.

Continuará…..

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, soy mala haciendo lemon (O smutt como le dicen ahora), así que el resto se lo dejo a su imaginación. Leí muchos fic así para ver si podía hacerlo, pero simplemente no es mi estilo xD ahora lo hice, porque me lo pidieron.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Gracias por pasarse y comentar n.n**

**Mi página de Facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Finalmente había llegado el día que tanto esperaba, pero a la vez temía que llegara, nada menos que su primer día en la Universidad. Se habían levantado temprano como solían hacerlo para asistir a la Preparatoria y habían comido junto a toda la familia, para luego salir por la puerta siendo animados por todos.

Como la universidad de Tokio quedaba a tan sólo unas cuadras de su nueva casa, no había sido necesario tomar un bus para llegar a ella, sólo debían caminar. Sakuno estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía en qué pensar mientras caminaban a su destino, recordaba cuando había entrado al Instituto por primera vez, estaba tan nerviosa que era incapaz de socializar con los demás, si no hubiera sido por Tomoka que le había hablado, de seguro no habría tenido ninguna amiga. Pero ahora todo era diferente, porque había alguien más a su lado para apoyarla en esas circunstancias.

Ryoma caminaba a unos metros de ella, manteniendo su mirada hacia al frente, ignorando por completo que día era aquel, más bien parecía actuar normal a diferencia de ella. Quizás debía actuar como él, l como si aquel día fuera similar a cualquier otro que habían tenido, pero no podía. Entonces otro recuerdo de su primer día de instituto apareció entre sus recuerdos, la primera vez que había visto a cierto ambarino en la ceremonia de apertura de aquel día, dando el discurso de bienvenida. Suspiró, ahora él se encontraba ahí caminando a sólo unos pasos de ella, le recordó cuando se iban juntos todas las mañanas, pero él solía ignorarla o decirle que se apresurara. Se preguntaba si ahora estaba viviendo un sueño o en verdad estaba ahí siendo una persona distinta…la mirada de Ryoma volteando hacia ella la hizo despertar. Si la llamaba Ryuzaki, pensaría que en verdad estaba soñando.

—Deberías apresurarte, Ryuzaki. O llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia.

—L-Lo siento…estaba distraída—Susurró cabizbaja para ubicarse a un lado suyo. Todo parecía ser igual a esos tiempos.

—Baka, no tienes que disculparte todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, pensé que te habías molestado porque me llamaste por mi apellido otra vez.

—Desde que nos comprometimos que Ryuzaki ya no es tu apellido.

— ¿Eh? Oh es verdad. —Ahora era Sakuno Echizen, había olvidado por completo que el apellido que había llevado durante toda su vida no lo tendría más. —Es decir que ahora soy…

—Echizen.

—Ya veo, quiere decir que cuando pasen lista…mi nombre estará acompañado con tu apellido. Si es así, todos sabrán que nosotros…

—Sí, pero si no quieres puedes hablar antes con los maestros. Se puede arreglar mientras estés en la universidad.

—No es que no quiera, es sólo que…tu reputación podría cambiar si se enteran que estamos juntos.

—No me importa mi reputación, pero si deseas no usarlo mientras estudias, no me importa.

— ¿De verdad? No es que no desee usarlo, es sólo que preferiría conservar el Ryuzaki para estudiar.

—Sí, no hay problema. —Susurró viendo como avanzaba más rápido que él.

—Aun sí eso puede que signifique negar que estemos casados.

—Aunque nuestros apellidos sean diferentes, no podemos negar que estamos juntos. —Tomó su mano. —Porque lo seguiremos siendo.

—Ryoma-kun…

Era verdad, ahora que sostenía esa mano sabía que no podían negar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, porque aunque deseara utilizar su antiguo apellido en esos momentos, en el fondo siempre sería una Echizen.

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la Universidad Tokyo, la cual estaba rodeada por muros de cemento que se unían entre sí formando un seguro portón que permanecía abierto para todos los nuevos estudiantes. "¿Preparada?" Le había preguntado el ambarino que estaba a su lado, y ella había asentido con una amplia sonrisa. Luego de haber cruzado el umbral de cemento, caminaron por un parque flanqueado de majestuosos árboles de grandes ramas que los guiaban en su camino. Era tan bello que la castaña no podía evitar sorprenderse por todo lo que veía, muchos estudiantes leían libros bajo la sombra de los árboles o otros disfrutaban del paisaje charlando. El ambiente universitario no se podía comparar con el de Instituto y Preparatoria, porque era completamente distinto, no sólo porque podían lucir ropa casual, sino porque también el tiempo ya no parecía ser un problema para ellos, al contrario se veían tan libres que sentía deseos de ser como ellos.

Al final del lindar de árboles, se apreciaba una construcción rectangular de color marrón imponente con un reloj en su cúspide, que extendía sus alas del mismo color hacia los lados, aparentando ir bajando en niveles. Estaba frente al edifico más importante de Japón, jamás imaginaba que sería capaz de estudiar en ese lugar, nada menos que la Universidad de Today.

Como toda universidad, la suya se dividía en campus, entre los cuales estaban el campus hongo, Komaba y Kashiwa. El primero era al cual asistirían ambos, ya que ahí estaba la facultad de medicina, derecha, social, literatura, entre otras. Estaba ansiosa por cruzar la puerta, pero debía reprimir su emoción para no llamar la atención. Pero era tarde, porque ya había conseguido ser el centro de atención de todos al ser visto con Ryoma Echizen, quien era un genio reconocido sin importar en qué lugar se encontrara. Suspiró, de seguro muchas chicas se enamorarían de él de nuevo. No obstante, la mano que sostenía la suya con fuerza le recordó cual era su lugar, así que no importaba quien se enamorara de él, porque lo que sentían el uno por el otro no se comparaba con ninguna otra mísera atracción.

Se separaron frente al edificio principal del campus Hongo, debido a que cada uno debía dirigirse a su facultad correspondiente, por ello se despidieron frente a una pequeña pileta que se encontraba situada precisamente en el centro del parque. Como Sakuno solía perderse con mayor frecuencia, Ryoma había decidido dejarla en la entrada de su facultad para estar seguro de que nada le sucedería.

—Aquí nos separamos.

—Lo sé, gracias por traerme. —Le sonrió la castaña. —Qué tengas un buen día.

—Tú también, buena suerte. —Acarició su cabeza. —Procura no meterte en problemas.

— Lo intentaré. —Rió nerviosa, sabiendo que no podía evitarlo.

—Esa respuesta no me deja tranquilo. —Suspiró. —Nos vemos más tarde.

—S-Sí, hasta pronto.

Cualquiera esperaría un beso de despedida, pero ella no podía esperarlo, ya que conociendo al ambarino sabía que no haría ese tipo de cosas en público, es más, ocurría cuando menos lo esperaba. Lo observó un momento, viendo como se alejaba a la distancia, mezclándose entre la gente que lo rodeaba, hasta finalmente perderse en el parque. Tomó aire, era hora de entrar, si seguía los consejos de Ryoma todo saldría bien. Por ello, sacó su agenda de su cartera para entrar a la facultad de sociales, debía seguir las instrucciones a pie de la letra para no perderse.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, logró llegar al salón indicado, según su reloj aun estaba dentro del horario establecido, así que no habría problema con entrar. Al abrir la puerta, se percató que el salón ya estaba lleno de estudiantes muy distintos entre sí, se preguntaba si estaba en el lugar indicado, ya que no parecían tener apariencia de estudiantes de Psicología. Caminó en silencio hasta un puesto vacío, dado que los demás parecían estar ocupados. Algunas chicas la miraban con desprecio, mientras que otros chicos se dedicaban a observarla sin decir una palabra. Era tan incomodo, le recordaba a sus primeros días de clases en Seishun Gakuen, claro que esto era totalmente distinto.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?—Le había preguntado una chica de melena negra que llevaba gafas.

— ¿Eh? S-Sí, por supuesto. —Respondió nerviosa.

—Gracias, no sabía donde sentarme. Además no me agrada ese grupo de ahí, no parecen ser buenas chicas. —Bufó, señalando a las mismas que la habían mirado con desprecio hace unos minutos. —Tú en cambio no lo eres. Pareces ser una buena persona. Al menos esa intuición me das, porque lamentablemente aun no sé analizar personas. —Rió, la mayoría de la gente creía eso de los que estudiaban la mente.

—Yo tampoco, espero hacerlo pronto.

—Sí, yo también. Mi nombre Miyuki Tomoe, es un gusto conocerte.

—Oh, el gusto es mío. Soy Sakuno Echi…Ryuzaki.

— ¿Echi Ryuzaki? Es una extraña combinación, pero me gusta. —Se burló.

—No, es Ryuzaki. Lo siento, estaba pensando en otro apellido.

—No te preocupes, me suele pasar todo el tiempo con los apellidos de mis personajes favoritos. Por cierto, de casualidad ¿Lees mangas?

—Sí, algunos.

— ¿De qué tipo?

—Shoujo.

—Ah, me gusta el shoujo. Pero en general veo de todo un poco.

—Sí, yo también. Pero más shoujo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Conoces el yaoi?

—Sí, lo conozco. Pero yo no…

—Soy una fujoshi. —Sonrió orgullosa de serlo.

— ¿De verdad…? Es decir que tú amas a…

—Sí, amo las series de yaoi. Pero no sólo eso, hay otro tipo de series que no lo son por categoría, pero aun así veo parejas. —Habló emocionada. —El yaoi está en todas partes, por ejemplo esos dos de allá. —Señaló a dos chicos que hablaban al fondo del salón. —Para ti puede ser una conversación normal, pero quién sabe si en verdad son amigos de toda la vida y uno de ellos ama al otro en secreto.

—Pero no creo que todos los amigos pasen por ese tipo de cosas…

—Es verdad, pero hay otros que sí ¡Estoy segura de ello!— Sonrió. —De seguro debes creer que soy rara ¿Verdad? Lo siento si te asuste, pero no puedo controlarme cuando hablo de eso.

—No creo que lo seas, es sólo que…no lo comparto. Eso es todo.

Su personalidad le recordaba a Tomoka, hablaba igual que ella cuando se emocionaba con algo, claro que a diferencia de ella, Osakada amaba el shoujo más que a nadie, así que en ese sentido no eran semejantes. Había oído hablar de las fujoshi, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una nunca antes. El sonido del altavoz les anunció que se dirigieran al auditorio para presenciar la ceremonia de bienvenida. Por lo que tomaron sus bolsos y salieron en compañía de los demás. Como era la ceremonia de Today, todos debían asistir al auditorio principal, donde estarían todas las facultades pertenecientes al campus Hongo. Es decir, podría encontrarse con él después de todo.

Se dividieron por facultades en asientos enumerados que rodeaban el escenario principal, entonces lo vio al otro lado del auditorio, ahí estaba charlando con unos chicos, era tan rápido para socializar, pareciera que en tan sólo un cuarto de hora había podido hacer lo que ella siempre había querido, estar rodeada de personas. Pero no tenía envidia por ello, al contrario estaba feliz por él. "¿Qué miras? Sakuno" Le preguntó Miyuki interesada a su lado, ante lo cual negó con la cabeza diciendo que en verdad no era nada. Antes que pudiera interrogarla más, inesperadamente el director de la Universidad habló por el micrófono dando unas palabras motivacionales para los nuevos alumnos y mencionando además lo orgulloso que estaba de que entre los nuevos se encontraran estudiantes capacitados para entrar a Today. Sabía de quien hablaba, seguro se trataba de cierto ambarino que miraba atentamente lo que tenía que decir_. "Quiero invitar al escenario a esos estudiantes que obtuvieron un excelente resultado en el examen de Today. Denle un gran aplauso a Ryoma Echizen, perteneciente a la Preparatoria Seishun, no sólo obtuvo las mejores calificaciones allí, sino que también fue uno de los ganadores de los torneos internacionales de Tenis. Hijo de Nanjiro Echizen, reconocido como el rey del tenis"_ sonrió un hombre de unos cuarenta años que llevaba un vigote negro al igual que su cabello. Todos aplaudieron sorprendidos por las palabras del director, no sólo era un genio en diversas áreas, también era guapo. Esos fueron algunos de los comentarios de las compañeras de Sakuno que la incomodaron un momento. Sabía que Ryoma era un genio, pero no se le había pasado por la mente que ese día se lo recordaría. Estaba tan orgullosa de él, se preguntaba cómo se sentía en esos momentos, siendo reconocido por todos y principalmente por el Director de Today.

—Es muy guapo ¿no?—Sonrió Miyuki. —Aunque no es mi tipo, debo reconocer que me sorprendió todo su expediente. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Asistieron a la misma Preparatoria?

—Sí, de hecho fue mi compañero desde el Instituto y además él es mí…

"Denle la bienvenida también a otro alumno ejemplar que debemos destacar por su arduo esfuerzo en Preparatoria, si bien no tuvo las mejores calificaciones durante el Instituto, en la Preparatoria fue capaz de igualar a Echizen Ryoma. Además de ser una excelente tenis que compitió en Partidos internacionales de tenis. Curiosamente comparten el mismo apellido…" Anunció el hombre de vigote, provocando que el corazón de la castaña latiera frenéticamente ¿Era ella? No puede ser, no creía que estuviera catalogada por ser un genio también. Pero más que eso, revelaría al mundo que era Echizen y por lo tanto era esposa. Antes que el director lograra seguir con su discurso, observó como el ambarino le susurraba algo al oído, lo que llamó la atención de todos porque el hombre asintió sin decir más. "Retracto mis palabras, sus apellidos son diferentes. Ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki de la facultad de Sociales" Dijo finalmente el director, provocando que todos se voltearan hacia la hilera de sociales donde Miyuki la miraba sorprendida.

—No puedo creerlo ¡eres una genio como él! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Sonrió Miyuki emocionada. — ¡Felicidades, Sakuno!

La castaña asintió, tratando de responder a sus palabras, pero ¿Cómo podría mencionarle algo que ni siquiera estaba segura que era? Se levantó nerviosa, viendo como todo el auditorio dirigía su mirada hacia ella, incluso las chicas que antes la habían despreciado estaban ahí pasmadas por cierta declaración. Caminó hacia los escalones, donde un hombre cuyo rostro no conocía le extendió la mano para ayudarla, "Seré tu profesor según tengo entendido, será un honor tenerte en mi clase" Sonrió el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos zafiro. No esperaba un trato como ese, ni tampoco esperaba ser felicitada por el director por sus calificaciones, ni esperaba que compartiera el mismo escenario que el ambarino que la observaba a unos metros. Quizás estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, pero ahí estaba con su semblante único actuando como si nada. Se ubicó a su lado nerviosa, para escuchar las palabras del director pidiendo aplausos para ambos. Mirando a todos desde ese ángulo, las personas parecían dejar de ser humanos y se volvían en luces sin forma que iluminaban el auditorio, ya que no podía verlas con claridad.

Cuando el director les pidió que se acercaran a dar el discurso, estaba más nerviosa que nunca, porque no sabía qué decir en verdad. Pero entonces él la calmó señalándole con la mirada unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, al tomarlo entre sus manos lo comprendió, debían leer lo que decía, pero sólo si deseaban podían decir algo más. Ryoma leyó los primeros párrafos, para luego añadir su opinión personal. Tales palabras la enviaron a otro mundo y la transportaron al lugar donde empezó todo, donde él daba el discurso y ella lo observaba en el público, claro que ahora era distinto porque estaban al mismo nivel. La miró indicándole que era su turno, estaba tan nerviosa que en un comienzo las palabras no salían como debían salir, pero entonces sintió su cálida mano aferrándose a la suya, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos y transmitirle la confianza que tenía en ella, recordándole las palabras que le había dado por la mañana. Como estaban tras un cubo de madera que contenía el micrófono, nadie había visto el gesto que había hecho, pero daba igual porque para ella había significado todo. Ya que gracias a ello, fue capaz de reunir el valor suficiente no sólo para leer los párrafos, sino también para mezclar su experiencia personal y mencionar las expectativas que tenía de Today.

Sus palabras, consiguieron que el publico aplaudiera asombrado, se preguntaba si lo que había mencionado serviría de ayuda para alguien que estuviera confundido o desesperanzado en la vida, al igual como lo hizo Ryoma aquella vez, dándole sentido a su propia vida.

Cuando la castaña regresó, toda la hilera de sociales le aplaudió y alabó por sus palabras, mientras Miyuki que permanecía a su lado le esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Pero no podía mantener la mirada en ellos, sino en cierto chico de cabello negro que había regresado a sentarse con los demás. Ryoma era tan hermoso incluso a esa distancia, deseaba agradecerle por todo, pero debía esperar para ello aún.

De camino al salón, muchos se acercaban a Sakuno para felicitarla por sus palabras y preguntarle cosas sobre Ryoma, por haber oído que asistían a la misma Preparatoria. Tenía deseos de decirles la verdad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, de seguro armaría un escándalo y le había prometido a él que no causaría problemas. Suspiró, no podía hacerlo. Estaban a punto de ingresar al salón, cuando inesperadamente una chica chocó con Miyuki, provocando que ambas cayeran instantáneamente.

—Miyuki-Chan ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Sakuno preocupada, ayudándola a levantarte.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Susurró adolorida, aceptando su mano para levantarte.

— ¡Lo siento! No me fije por donde caminaba, ha sido toda mi culpa. —Se disculpó una chica de pequeña estatura que llevaba el cabello de color castaño oscuro cayendo por sus hombros.

—Descuida, yo también he sido distraída. —Sonrió Miyuki y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Gracias por entenderlo.

—Oh se te ha caído esto. —Susurró Miyuki preocupada, pero al levantar el cuaderno su mirada cambió. —E-Esto es…tú eres una

— ¡No lo digas!—Gritó nerviosa y le quitó el cuaderno de las manos para guardarlo. —Nadie debe saberlo…

—Fujoshi. —Sonrió—No te preocupes, no me aterra que lo seas. Porque yo también lo soy.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?—Sonrió—Creí que no había nadie en esta universidad que compartiera los mismos gustos que yo. Es un alivio saberlo.

—Sí, para mí también es emocionante. Mis amigas no comparten los mismos gustos que yo y pensé que no encontraría a nadie aquí que lo hiciera. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa, viendo como Sakuno las observaba extrañada. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Miyuki Tomoe y ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki.

—Oh si, acabo de escucharlo en la ceremonia de apertura. No puedo creer que seas una genio ¡Eres genial, Ryuuzaki-San!

—No lo soy, de hecho no soy una genio. Sólo estudie más de lo normal y…

—Aún así, lo eres. Estoy de acuerdo con…ella.

—Oh lo siento, también debo presentarme—Rió nerviosa. —Mi nombre es Midori nanase.

—Un gusto conocerte, Midori-Chan ¿Te puedo decir así? —Sonrió Miyuki.

— ¿Eh? Sí, claro.

— ¿Ibas a entrar? —Le preguntó Sakuno.

—Oh es verdad, deberíamos entrar para sentarnos.

—Sí, es verdad. Entremos.

Midori las siguió con una sonrisa, jamás habría imaginado que conocería gente tan rápido, además por sus gustos no solía ser muy popular en la Preparatoria. Tras encontrar un asiento, se sentaron juntas y siguieron charlando, hasta que llegó el profesor. Sakuno se percató que era el mismo hombre que la había felicitado en el escenario, el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos color zafiro. Ahora que lo veía con claridad, podría pasar desapercibido como un estudiante. "Buenos días, estudiantes" Saludó a todos y la castaña pensaba levantarse como solían hacerlo en Preparatoria, pero Miyuki la tomó del brazo, ya que en la universidad no era necesario hacerlo. Les indicó que sacaran sus cuadernos para comenzar con la clase. Pero entonces se detuvo, al recordar que tenía la lista en sus manos y quería conocerlos. Revisó la lista cuidadosamente y corroboró el número que había asistido aquel día. Para ser el primer día, había bastantes estudiantes, lo que le había sorprendido. No obstante, se sorprendió al ver como uno de los nombres resaltaba en el libro y no parecía ser el mismo que había escuchado frente a la audiencia. El apellido Echizen se desprendía del papel, descartando el Ryuuzaki se preguntaba por qué. Ignorando sus interrogantes, prosiguió con la clase, llamándola por el mismo apellido que había escuchado antes. "Bien, primero deben comprender la diferencia entre Psiquiatría y Psicología ¿La saben?" Comenzó el maestro, esperando que ella levantara la mano como estudiante modelo, cosa que no hizo.

Al finalizar la clase, antes de anunciar su partida, llamó a la castaña de ojos carmesí que permanecía concentrada en sus apuntes, como si estuviera tratando de resolver algún acertijo, para pedirle que la acompañara a fuera. Nerviosa, obedeció a su llamado para salir por la puerta junto a él y caminar a la sala de profesores, mientras los demás murmuraban que se debía a lo sucedido en el auditorio.

Una vez que se encontraron solos, se sentaron en una mesa redonda y charlaron sobre ello.

—Señorita Ryuuzaki, primero que nada…le quiero dar la bienvenida a la Universidad Today, estoy orgulloso de tener un estudiante como usted en mi clase y en esta carrera en particular. Espero conocer sus habilidades durante la carrera, porque estoy seguro que lo conseguirá.

— ¿Eh? Gracias, sensei. Pero no creo que sea un estudiante modelo…Sin embargo, daré lo mejor de mí en esta nueva etapa.

—Estoy seguro de ello. —Sonrió. —Por cierto, la llamé aquí no sólo para felicitarla por el examen, también porque…el apellido que sale registrado en la lista de estudiantes no es el que escuché durante la ceremonia. Por lo mismo, quería preguntarle personalmente ¿Usted tiene algún parentesco con el estudiante modelo Ryoma Echizen?

—P-Pues sí, estamos casados.

—Ya veo, había oído que una pareja joven de Today tenía ese tipo de relación, pero no imaginé que se tratara de ustedes. Entonces Ryuuzaki es el apellido de soltera ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo es. En realidad había olvidado por completo que tenía que renunciar a él, lo recordé esta mañana y entonces él me recordó que era así. No obstante, me mencionó que si quería podía utilizar el apellido Ryuzaki en la Universidad, pero debía hablar con los profesores correspondientes para ello, porque estoy consciente que en el registro sale el nuevo.

—Si desea puedo hablar con los demás profesores sobre ello, de seguro me escucharan si se enteran que se trata de usted.

— ¿Puede hacerlo? Porque…no conozco aún a todos los profesores de Today.

—Sí, no hay problema. Pero me queda una duda al respecto ¿Porqué quiere omitir el apellido Echizen? ¿Es por algo en particular?

—Pues…quisiera conservar el apellido Ryuuzaki, porque pienso que si utilizo el Echizen la gente podría esperar demasiado de mí y no podría actuar como realmente soy. Quizás es una tontería, pero quiero hacerme conocer…por mí misma, no por la reputación que pueda tener por él.

—Ya veo, entiendo a lo que se refiere. Entonces yo me encargaré de ello.

— ¡Muchas gracias, sensei! Sé lo agradezco.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, ahora puedes regresar con los demás. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en preguntármelo.

—L-Lo haré, gracias.

Al salir de la sala de profesores, se encontró con que sus nuevas amigas la esperaban con una sonrisa, lo que le facilitó todo porque no sabía cómo regresar al salón después de haber recorrido tantas escaleras. Cuando le preguntaron por ello, prefirió no mencionarles acerca del tema, aun no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se preguntaba cómo estaría el ambarino en esos momentos ¿Habría conocido a más personas? ¿Se habría adaptado bien? No sabía porque se preguntaba ese tipo de cosas, si sabía que él lograba adaptarse a todo.

Las próximas clases fueron más interesantes que la primera, era tan emocionante estudiar la mente, aunque era tan sólo el comienzo, deseaba aprender más sobre todo. Según lo que había investigado sobre su carrera, la psicología no era valorada en Japón como en otros países, sino que para poder triunfar en la vida como terapeuta era necesario estudiar Psiquiatría para tenerlo como respaldo, ya que una vez adquirido ese título, sería capaz de manejar cualquier situación que se le presentara.

Por lo mismo, ahora se encontraba cursando el primer año de Psiquiatría que duraría alrededor de tres años, mientras otros dos años debía estudiar Psicología para dar por terminado su especialización. Había calculado que ocurriría en esos años, lo más seguro es que Ryoma ya estaría trabajando en el hospital, mientras ella aun no terminaba, por el mismo motivo no podía reprobar nada y debía luchar como fuera posible para triunfar. Si bien en la Preparatoria sus calificaciones habían subido notoriamente, en la Universidad debía cambiar su método de estudio para ser mejor que antes. Pero deseaba hacerlo sola, porque no quería molestar al ambarino en sus estudios. Además consideraba que si bien sus carreras se unían en ciertos puntos de la medicina, luego se apartaban el uno del otro porque no tenían el mismo objeto de estudio. Ryoma curaría a las personas biológicamente por medio de la razón, en cambio ella se dedicaría a sanar sus almas, lo que tenían en su interior de manera inconsciente. Cuando pensaba en eso, recordaba las palabras que él le había dicho alguna vez sobre ello "Los sentimientos son un estorbo para el intelecto", así pensaba en un comienzo, aun si ella le había intentado cambiar de parecer, diciendo lo fundamentales que eran. Por tiempo creyó que los sentimientos eran más importantes que lo demás, pero cuando se había casado con él había cambiado eso, porque no había uno más importante que el otro, sino que ambos lo eran y juntos eran capaz de mantener viva a una persona.

—Sakuno-Chan, quizás fue mi imaginación…pero juré haber escuchado al director decir que tu apellido era similar al otro estudiante modelo. Lo que me hizo recordar que cuando te presentaste, también mencionabas algo similar que eras Sakuno Echi…Ryuuzaki. Eso me da pensar muchas cosas. —Murmuró Miyuki, analizando la situación. — ¿Tienes algún parentesco con ese chico?

—S-Sí, de hecho eso les iba a mencionar.

— ¿Son hermanos o primos?—Preguntó Midori confusa, porque no se parecían en mucho.

—No, nosotros estamos juntos. —Susurró por fin.

—Juntos… ¿Te refieres como pareja? —Preguntó incrédula Miyuki al ver que asentía —Espera un momento, si llevan el mismo apellido y están juntos, eso quiere decir que ustedes están…

—Casados. —Respondió Sakuno, viendo como ambas chicas la miraban perplejas.

— ¿De verdad? Tan jóvenes y lo están. Había oído algo así en Today, pero no creí que fueran ustedes.

—Mi apellido actual es Echizen, es sólo que él me sugirió esta mañana que si deseaba podía llevar el mío en la Universidad. Y estuve de acuerdo, no porque no me gustara el suyo, sino porque siento que llevando el apellido "Echizen" los demás estarían teniendo una mala idea de mí, porque no soy tan…buena como él.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. —Suspiró Miyuki. —Sigo sin creer que eso sea posible ¿Y cómo sucedió? ¿Se enamoraron en la Preparatoria? Mencionaste que fueron compañeros de toda la vida, pero se ve tan…frío que no creí que estaría con alguien.

—Es una larga historia. —Se sonrojó.

—Me encantaría oírla. —Sonrió Midori. —Infiero que es interesante.

—Sí, yo también quiero oírla. —Habló Miyuki interesada, pero entonces sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al percatarse que estaba precisamente al otro lado del casino charlando con unos chicos de medicina. —Hablando de eso, él está precisamente aquí ¿No deberías ir a saludarlo? Pareciera que ya se hizo popular entre las chicas. —Bufó. —Mira hasta las de nuestra clase se interesan en hablar con él. Deberías enseñarles quien eres.

—N-No sé si sea buena idea, pero en verdad Ryoma siempre ha sido popular entre las chicas.

—Me imagino, pero no por eso deberías permitir que se acerquen libremente. Deberías ir ahora, nosotras te esperamos.

— ¿Eh? No sé…quizás está ocupado.

Luego de una larga conversación, se atrevió a caminar con ellas por el casino, ahí estaba él rodeado de gente desconocida, parecía charlar sobre asuntos de clases, porque todos le pedían ayuda sobre unos apuntes. Suspiró, quizás no debería molestarlo, considerando que de todas las maneras lo vería más tarde. Estaba a sólo unos pasos de él, cuando se percató que una chica de cabello rojo caminaba hacia ella en sentido contrario, parecía haber estado hablando con él. Cualquiera habría pensado que era una compañera de su clase, salvo porque le había visto aquella mañana en su salón, así que era de Psiquiatría.

—Si piensas hablar con él, pierdes tu tiempo. No está interesado en chicas como tú. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

No sabía qué decir, cuando notó que Ryoma dejaba de lado a sus compañeros para caminar a ella, sus ojos ámbar penetraban en los suyos como si fueran fuertes imanes. Sintió su corazón latir desesperadamente, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo de la misma forma que solía hacerlo cuando no eran nada más que compañeros.

— ¿Sucede algo? Sakuno. —Le preguntó, dejando fuera su apellido.

—N-No…sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

—Bien, las clases han estado interesantes ¿Y las tuyas? ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, salimos temprano ¿Y tú? ¿O tienes más clases?

—También hemos salido antes. Por cierto, me acaban de invitar a cenar esta noche—Miró a sus compañeros de medicina que lo observaban extrañado. — ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— ¿Eh? No creo que a tus amigos les agrade la idea…

—Tienen que aceptarlo.

— ¿Pueden ir ellas también? —Señaló a unas chicas que permanecían a una distancia prudente mirando la escena.

—Sí, no creo que haya problema. Te veo en un rato en la entrada de Today.

—Está bien. —Sonrió.

Luego de comentarles a sus compañeras sobre el plan, Miyuki aceptó sin problemas, mientras que Midori se sentía temerosa por ello, ya que no solía socializar mucho con otras personas y no tenía idea como eran los chicos de medicina.

— ¿Quién era ella? ¿Otra chica que se quería confesar? —Rió una chica rubia de cabello ondulado.

—No, es mi esposa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás casado? —Exclamó la rubia sin comprenderlo.

—Sí, hace algunos meses.

—No me digas… ¿Ella te lo propuso?

—No, yo lo hice.

— ¿Ella no es la estudiante modelo de Psiquiatría? ¿No es la que subió al escenario esta mañana? —Preguntó un chico de gafas, al verlo asentir sonrió. —Ya veo, era de pensar que tu novia era estudiante genio como tú, Echizen-Kun.

— ¿Desde donde se conocen? Además de asistir a la misma preparatoria.

—Desde el Instituto.

—Me impresionas, Echizen. Pensar que estás casado a esta edad. —Sonrió Mizuki Hajime, un chico de cabello azabache. —Creí que siento tan popular entre las chicas, serías un Casanova. Pero sinceramente estoy sorprendido al igual que los demás ¿Cómo puedes haber decidido quedarte con una sola? Yo no habría hecho lo mismo.

—Es verdad, teniendo tantas oportunidades ¿Porqué la escogiste a ella? —Inquirió la rubia enfadada.

—Porque es distinta a las demás.

—Sí, tiene razón. Sakuno-Chan parece ser distinta a las otras que he visto. —Rió Mizuki. —Creo que yo también me fijaría en ella, se ve que es adorable ¿no?

—Ni lo pienses, Hajime. —Suspiró Ryoma, haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en su rostro.

Tras salir del casino, todos se reúnen en la entrada de Today como lo tenían establecido, para dirigirse al centro a comer una parrillada. Miyuki no tardó demasiado en adaptarse, incluso logró entablar conversación con algunos estudiantes de medicina, defendiendo la terapia psiquiátrica por sobre todo lo demás. Mientras que Midori permaneció a su lado nerviosa, pero de igual manera logró entablar charlas con otras chicas de medicina que curiosamente compartían el mismo amor que ella por el anime, no yaoi específicamente, pero teniendo ese lazo en común logró dejar la vergüenza de lado. Ryoma y Sakuno platicaron sobre el día que habían tenido, no obstante la castaña no podía sentirse a gusto de estar en ese lugar, porque de vez en cuando la chica que se encontraba frente ella le lanzaba miradas de odio que podía notar, a través de sus reacciones imaginaba que se debía a su relación con el ambarino. No quería pensar en eso, aun si ella era guapa, no podía desconfiar de él si la había invitado después de todo.

— ¿Estás cansada?—Le preguntó Ryoma después de unas horas.

—Sí, un poco.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

— ¿Eh? No es necesario…

—Es demasiado temprano para que se marchen. —Habló Mizuki. —Pero si Sakuno-Chan desea marcharse, puedo acompañarla a su casa.

—N-No estoy diciendo que quiero marcharme, aun así te lo agradezco Hajime-Kun.

—Ya veo, pero si deseas hacerlo, no dudes en decirme. —Le cerró un ojo.

—Olvídalo, si quiere marcharse puedo ir con ella. —Intervino Ryoma, sabiendo que no lo decía con buenas intenciones.

—Lo sé, sólo bromeaba. —Se burló esbozando una gran sonrisa. —No creí que fueras tan celoso, Echizen. Eso da mucho que pensar. Pobre Sakuno.

—No es cómo crees, Ryoma-Kun no es así…es un buen chico. —Habló la castaña, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo al notar que todos la miraban, incluso él. —Y no lo digo porque estemos juntos…es la verdad.

—No tomes en cuenta sus comentarios, sólo quiere fastidiar. —Suspiró Ryoma.

—No es que quiera fastidiar, es sólo que me llama la atención lo celoso que puede llegar a ser. Pero no quería ofenderte, Sakuno-Chan.

Luego de haber brindado por el inicio de clases, Miyuki cantó karaoke junto a los estudiantes de medicina, mientras Sakuno y Midori la apoyaban, tenía una energía increíble, sin duda le recordaba a Tomoka. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido su primer día en la Universidad y sí habría conocido a otros estudiantes. La llamaría cuando salieran de ahí, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando fueron alrededor de las ocho de la noche, todos se despidieron en la entrada del local, para después seguir sus caminos. Miyuki le agradeció a Sakuno por la invitación, lo había pasado increíble, incluso Midori estaba agradecida por ello y ahora caminaría con ella a tomar un bus que las llevaría a casa. Ryoma y Sakuno en cambio caminarían a casa, ya que era un desperdicio tomar un bus, sabiendo lo cerca que era. "Hasta mañana" les habían dicho sus nuevas amigas y ella había imitado el gesto, para despedirse con una sonrisa.

Una sombra sigilosa de un chico se escondía tras ellos, mirando cómo se marchaban juntos. Infería que ella estaba detrás de todo eso. No podía creer que por una chica, Ryoma había renunciado a sus sueños.

—Ha sido un gran día. —Le dijo Sakuno al ambarino que sostenía su mano y caminaba mirando hacia adelante.

—Sí.

— Jamás imaginé que conocería personas tan maravillosas el primer día. Miyuki-Chan me recuerda a Tomoka. Mientras que Midori, es más similar a mí.

—Lo noté, pero podría decirse que incluso es más tímida ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón. —Sonrió. —Tus compañeros también me agradaron, considero que Hajime-Kun es increíble, sabe mucho sobre medicina. Y no sólo eso, también posee conocimientos de Psiquiatría, así que podía ayudarnos.

—Aun así, no deberías confiar en él.

— ¿Porqué?

—No es lo que aparenta ser.

— No entiendo qué quieres decir…se ve una buena persona.

—Se ve así, pero no lo es. Deberías mantenerte alejada de él.

—Está bien. —Susurró confusa ¿Porqué no podía confiar en él?

Al llegar a casa, Sakuno le contó todo a Rinko y Sakura sobre la Universidad, además lo que había sucedido en el auditorio. Estaba ansiosa por un nuevo día, para pasar más tiempo con Miyuki y Midori. Pero antes de eso, debía llamar a sus amigas de Preparatoria, para saber cómo les había ido en su primer día. Era la primera vez en años que se mantenían alejadas de ese modo, especialmente con Tomoka que la conocía hace más años.

Al día siguiente, Ryoma se encontraba rondando por los jardines de la Universidad, cuando inesperadamente una pelota de tenis apareció frente a él a gran velocidad, sin pensarlo cogió su raqueta de su bolso y la detuvo sin problemas. Al sostenerla entre sus manos, notó que llevaba algo escrito con plumón sobre juegos internacionales de América. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par tratando de recordar a quien le pertenecía, ya que no era la primera vez que la veía. Entonces ese nombre llegó a su mente, nada menos que de un chico de cabello rubio con el que había jugado cuando asistía al Instituto.

—Por tu expresión, infiero que lo has recordado. —Dijo una voz, perteneciente a alguien que no veía hace años.

—Kevin Smith. —Susurró sorprendido, viendo como un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes se encontraba frente a él llevando una chaqueta y gafas de sol. —No creí que nos volveríamos a ver después de ese encuentro en América.

— Tanto tiempo, Echizen.

—Sí, no creí que te encontraría aquí ¿Estudias en Today?

—Así es, gracias a mis logros en el tenis me han dado una beca para estudiar aquí. Quería contactarte para que tuviéramos un encuentro, pero no esperaba encontrarte estudiando eso. La última vez que hablamos, tu padre planeaba que estudiaras arquitectura y te hicieras cargo de sus negocios ¿no?

—Ya veo, no creí que estuvieras interesado en la Medicina también. —Suspiró. —En un principio planeaba estudiar Arquitectura por él, pero después de pensarlo me di cuenta que no era lo que quería.

—Comprendo…al parecer has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ya sabes, en América los rumores corren rápido y uno de ellos mencionaba que te habías retirado de los torneos internacionales de tenis, debido a que ahora te habías comprometido con alguien. No creí que fuera cierto, hasta que lo comprobé por mi mismo ayer.

—Así que tú eras el sujeto que nos seguía.

—Sí, no puedo creer que estés con una chica, pero aún más…no logro comprender qué es lo que tiene ella que te ha hecho cambiar tantas cosas de ti.

—Ni te imaginas.

—Por eso he decidido venir a Japón, ya que te ayudaré a darte cuenta el error que has cometido al renunciar al tenis por una chica.

—Perderás tu tiempo, porque no me arrepiento de ello. Además, no he renunciado al tenis por completo, creí que estabas informado de eso.

—Lo sé, has participado en torneos con un equipo…Seigaku ¿no? —Al verlo asentir, prosiguió. —Sé a lo que te refieres, pero tú no solías pertenecer a un equipo para poder ganar, jugabas tenis por ti mismo y eso era grandioso.

—He pensado en hacerlo en otros torneos independientes de competencias individuales, pero por el momento tengo otras cosas de qué ocuparme.

— ¿Cómo tu carrera? ¿O acaso hablas de ella…?

—Ambas, pero hay una más importante que la otra.

—No es necesario que lo digas, ya lo sé. Pero aun así, no me rendiré. —Le dio la espalda para marcharse. —Haré que cambies de opinión sobre ello.

No veía hace muchos años a Kevin y no pensaba encontrárselo en momentos como esos, parecía que todos tenían una mala impresión de él y nadie esperaba aceptar su relación con Sakuno, pero era lo que menos le importaba, porque seguiría con ella de igual manera.

Continuará…

Hola! Con respecto a la historia esta vez escribí 20 páginas que espero que hayan sido de su agrado y comenten. Pienso actualizar pronto, porque se aproxima marzo O.o y como saben debo entrar a clases, así que no sé si tenga tiempo para actualizar tan seguido.

Responderé a reviews ahora, siempre suelo responderles a través de sus cuentas, pero hay personas que no tienen en fanfiction así que comenzaré a hacerlo por aquí n.n A los demás por el mismo medio de siempre.

_**Isis**_: hola, me alegro que te haya gustado mi fanfic 3 tanto la primera como la segunda. Sí, este fic pienso que será más épico que el anterior, como lo mencioné antes en mi página la primera historia se titula "Say you love me" (Dime que me amas) enfocado en los dos, la declaración de Ryoma que esperamos en todo el fic y los sentimientos de Sakuno que siempre tuvo por Ryoma. Ahora en este "Do you love me?" Como dice el summary está dedicado más a él, es decir ¿Me amas? si es así, demuéstralo :D Por eso, pienso que será distinta con la otra. Gracias por seguir n.n Saludos!

**Guest: **Hola! Gracias por comentar siempre en todos mis fanfic *-* siempre veo tus comentarios, pero no tengo como responderlos, ahora si lo haré a través de este medio. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ya que me resultó más complejo escribirlo que el otro, porque no tenía experiencia en Smutt. :D Espero que este también sea de tu agrado, aunque quizás es más corto. Saludos!

Mi página de Facebook es Hinata-Sakuno Fanfiction

Nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hace apenas una semana habían ingresado a la Universidad de Tokio, Ryoma se adaptaba rápido a las clases y muchos de sus compañeros comenzaban a interesarse en él por sus habilidades, deseando aprender como él. En cambio Sakuno, si bien no era tan buena como el ambarino, se sentía a gusto en Today, teniendo a Midori y Miyuki como compañeras. Por supuesto, no sólo era eso, el campus también, era tan hermoso y diverso que se sentía maravillada cuando lo recorría. Al igual que se interesaba en las clases que tenían, llevando una semana de clases, había conocido a todos sus profesores, cada uno tenía una modalidad diferente, pero la misma pasión para enseñar aquello que todos amaban. "Alguien de ustedes ¿Sufre algún problema psicológico?" Preguntó un profesor interesado, deseó levantar la mano, para contar la experiencia que había tenido hace un año, pero no se atrevió. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa muchas personas levantaron la mano. Entonces comprendió que no era algo de que avergonzarse, sino que era algo bastante común incluso en estudiantes de la mente.

—Es común que sucedan estas cosas, les puedo preguntar ¿Porqué decidieron estudiar esto sobre todas las otras carreras bien pagadas en Japón? —Sonrió —Hay una teoría que los estudiantes de Psiquiatría suelen entrar por dos razones, una porque algún familia sufre de algún problema psicológico, o dos porque uno de ustedes lo tiene. Lo que es frecuente, así que no deben avergonzarse de ello. No es sólo amar y estar interesado en la mente, también es el deseo por responder una pregunta en especial. Imagino que cada uno debe tener la suya ¿no?

Todos asintieron, viendo como el profesor escribía en la pizarra con letra elegible un mapa conceptual que explicaba las preguntas que todo el mundo se hacía, versus cuales eran aquellas que podían ser respondidas. Increíblemente no todas tenían el mismo significado.

Kevin se encontraba merodeando por los alrededores de la Universidad, cuando divisó como la castaña de ojos carmesí caminaba por el mismo parque en silencio, por primera vez parecía encontrarse sola. Era su oportunidad, tenía que demostrarle al ambarino que ella no era para él, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? La había seguido los últimos días, pero no parecía tener ningún secreto oculto. Incluso había obtenido información de cómo se habían enamorado, en un principio su amigo no la tomaba en cuenta, pero no comprendía qué había hecho ella para que cambiara todo. No tenía nada de especial, aparentaba ser bastante tímida, distraída, centrada en sus seres queridos, tenía mejores habilidades en tenis, pero nada de que asombrarse. Por más que buscaba su similitud con Ryoma no encontraba nada, eran completamente opuestos ¿Qué tenía ella que lo había hecho cambiar de tal forma? Aun si habían vivido juntos, era extraño pensar en algo. Aturdido, contrató a un chico para que se hiciera pasar por su enamorado y le declarara su amor, quizás si encontraba a otro chico interesado en ella se olvidaría de Echizen. Al menos eso pensó.

—Sal conmigo, Sakuno Ryuzaki. —Le dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que había aparecido hace unos minutos, diciéndole que estaba enamorada de ella hace mucho tiempo. Provocando que la castaña se sonrojaba. Como estaba sola, no podría actuar frente a otras personas.

—L-Lo siento…pero ya estoy comprometida con alguien.

—Yo puedo ser mejor que él, haré lo que sea.

Kevin miró desde los arbustos con una sonrisa maliciosa, de seguro con esa última frase caería rendida a sus pies ¿Qué chica podría contenerse después de esa proposición?

—Lo siento, de verdad. Pero yo lo amo y mucho. Siento que jamás podría estar con alguien que no fuera él. —Respondió la castaña, pensando por todas las cosas que habían pasado.

—Entiendo…—Susurró triste.

—De seguro encontraras a alguien que si pueda corresponderte. —Le sonrió la castaña.

"_No puedo creerlo…lo ha rechazado"_ Pensó Kevin sorprendido, pero no se iba a rendir en su primer intento. Quizás no era de las chicas directas, sino de otro tipo. Durante todo el descanso, se dedicó a contratar a personas para que lo hicieran, ya que no faltaban los chicos que accedían a su dinero sin decir nada. No obstante, falló en cada uno de sus intentos.

Sakuno se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que tantas personas se le confesaban en un día, nunca le había pasado semejante cosa. Ahora comprendía lo que sentía su esposo en el Instituto, pero a diferencia de él, ella no podía simplemente rechazarlos, porque cada vez que lo hacía, le recordaba las veces que él la había rechazado, por lo que prefería decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien más para no lastimarlos diciéndole cosas tales como "No eres mi tipo", encontraba que eran palabras demasiado hirientes para una persona. El único chico que estaba interesada en ella en Instituto y lo restante de Preparatoria era Kintaro, el pelirrojo era tan insistente, que no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que no lo quería, él siempre estaba ahí. Se alegraba que al final de todo hubiera encontrado a la persona que si fuera capaz de valorarlo tal como era. Pero entonces después, había llegado Dan… su primer novio, él se le había confesado y no había sido capaz de rechazarlo, porque en verdad sentía lo mismo por él, así que había decidido darle una oportunidad omitiendo su sentimiento latente por el ambarino, lo que no había sido bueno, considerando que al final terminó haciéndole mucho daño. Entonces cuando menos lo imaginaba, Ryoma se le había confesado y era declaración superaba todas las otras, pero a diferencia de las que había tenido que rechazar, esa no podía. Porque lo amaba demasiado.

Cuando Kevin regresó al salón, se percató que el ambarino ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar leyendo un libro de medicina. Suspiró, comenzaban a agotarse las ideas, no sabía qué hacer para demostrarle que ella no era para él, porque aunque eran opuestos, Ryoma no parecía importarle aquello. "Tardaste mucho…" le susurró el ambarino sin apartar la vista del libro. El asintió, dando como excusa que no había encontrado lo que buscaba en la biblioteca. Con la llegada del profesor, todos guardaron silencio para escucharlo, ya que tendrían una larga clase de anatomía y debían poner atención en todos los detalles. Como siempre, Echizen sabía todas las preguntas que el profesor hacía, lo que lograba más suspiros por las chicas de medicina que no comprendían cómo a su edad podía estar casado. Era un desperdicio.

—Echizen ¿irás a la fiesta de bienvenida de Today?—Le preguntó Mizuki cuando salían del salón.

—No lo creo.

Mientras Mizuki le seguía hablando sobre todas las cosas que habría, Kevin pensaba cuidadosamente en qué hacer con respecto a la castaña, debía haber algo en lo que fuera débil ¿Pero qué? Entonces prestó atención a la conversación que tenían, si dicha fiesta se haría en honor de todos los nuevos estudiantes, quería decir que no estaría solo la carrera de medicina en ese lugar, sino todas las demás. Sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar en eso, si iban los dos, podría conseguir demostrarle al ambarino que ella no era para él, ya que podría descubrir algo estando en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? Smith—Suspiró Mizuki resignado, no había conseguido convencer al genio y se había marchado sin escucharlo— ¿Irás a la fiesta?

—Tal vez. —Sonrió maliciosamente, viendo como el ambarino se reunía con la castaña en la salida de la facultad.

Sakuno se despidió de sus compañeras, para caminar con Ryoma hacia la salida, le habló sobre las cosas que había aprendido en clases y le preguntó cómo había estado su día, como siempre no entraba en detalles sobre su rutina, simplemente respondía que era de la misma forma que siempre. Pero la castaña siempre conseguía que hablara más de lo normal, logrando que le hablara sobre su día tal como había sido. Caminaron por el mismo camino, con el paso de los días habían comenzado a acostumbrarse a ello, por lo que les resultaba menos largo que en las primeras ocasiones.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Rinko los esperaba con la mesa puesta, para que comieran juntos a los demás y charlaran sobre sus días. Sakura aun no llegaba de la Preparatoria, de seguro había salido con sus amigas, pensaba la chica de ojos carmesí cuando notaba su ausencia, estaba tan grande y hermosa, no sabía en qué momento había crecido tanto. "Iré a darme una ducha" anunció el ambarino, levantándose de la mesa, mientras Sakuno se hacía cargo de los platos sucios con Rinko.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Te has logrado adaptar?—Le preguntó Rinko con una sonrisa.

—Bien, he podido hacerlo. —Sonrió y entonces recordó lo de las declaraciones. —Pero hoy…han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres con extrañas?

—P-Pues…—Susurró sonrojada, observando como Rinko se apartaba del fregadero para mirarla. —muchos chicos me han hablado.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Es común que lo hagan ¿no?

—Sí, es sólo que…ellos

— ¡No me digas! ¿Ellos se te han declarado? —Al verla asentir, prosiguió. —¿Y qué les respondiste?

—La verdad…es sólo que me sorprende que sean tantos.

— ¿Cuántos han sido?

—Creo que cerca de cuatro el día de hoy.

—No debería sorprenderte, eres muy bella.

—Ya llegué—Anunció Sakura apareciendo frente a ellas, luciendo su uniforme de Preparatoria. — ¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada. —Rió nerviosa Sakuno. — ¿Cómo te ha ido? Sakura-Chan.

—Bien, pero… ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

—Sakuno es una rompecorazones en la Universidad. —Sonrió Rinko.

— ¿Eh? ¿Se te han declarado? ¿Quién?

—No uno, sino que cuatro. —Se burló Rinko.

— ¿De verdad, Sakuno? Quiero oírlo todo. —Sonrió Sakura—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Nanako-chan?

—Salió con unas amigas.

Rinko y Sakura la escucharon bebiendo una taza de té, Sakuno parecía tan afligida por lo sucedido que no comprendía los comentarios que le daban, sobre que debería sentirse feliz por ser tan popular. La mujer incluso le mencionó sobre lo sucedió en sus tiempos de gloria.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando el ambarino bajó al salón, se percató que su padre espiaba la cocina sonriendo maliciosamente. "Viejo ¿Qué haces?" Le preguntó, provocando que su padre rodeara sus hombros y lo condujera a la escalera, sólo limitándose a decir "Hijo, deberías cuidar más a Sakuno. Parece que tienes competencia en la Universidad" Le susurró dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Sin siquiera poder preguntarle a qué se refería, él se marchó sin prestarle atención. Suspiró y se acercó a la cocina, llevando aun la toalla de baño sobre sus hombros. Entonces escuchó como su madre decía "Si han sido cuatro en este día, no puedo imaginar cuantos serán mañana. Eres muy popular entre los chicos, Sakuno". Con esa frase no necesitaba escuchar más, alguien se había atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos a la castaña. Iba a irse, cuando se percató que la puerta de la cocina se abría y salía de ahí nadie menos que ella.

—Ryoma-Kun…no creí que estarías aquí.

—Ya terminé de ducharme, por si deseas usar el baño.

—Oh es verdad, iré a hacerlo ahora. Gracias. —Sonrió.

La observó caminando hacia la escalera, no sabía si preguntarle directamente sobre eso o esperar que ella lo hiciera, pero de seguro no lo haría. Así que la siguió sigilosamente, sin percatarse que su madre y su hermana lo miraban a la distancia preocupadas por su presencia en esos momentos. _"Esos dos tendrán una conversación seria, de seguro se ha puesto celoso" Comentó Rinko_ divertida y su hija asentía, era probable que lo estuviera como siempre.

Sakuno se encontraba soltando sus trenzas frente al tocador, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Ryoma parecía abrumado, se preguntaba si estaba cansado por el largo día que habían tenido. Lo observó desde el espejo, dejando a un lado la toalla que llevaba en sus hombros para acercarse a ella.

— ¿Qué sucedió hoy exactamente?—Preguntó sin rodeos. — Escuché lo que hablaban.

—P-Pues…durante el descanso, unos chicos se acercaron a hablarme y

— ¿Qué les dijiste?

— ¿Eh? La verdad por supuesto, que amaba a otra persona y estaba comprometida.

—Ya veo… ¿Son de tu carrera? ¿Te dijeron sus nombres?

—N-No, no me parece haberlos visto ahí antes—Susurró nerviosa, no comprendía por qué le hacía tantas preguntas. —Fue extraño—Musitó y se levantó una vez que desató por completo sus trenzas, para caminar hacia el baño—Iré a bañarme.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama para encender la televisión, no comprendía en qué momento había conseguido tener tantos admiradores, ya le bastaba con Kintaro en su momento y Taichi. Ahora que la Preparatoria había terminado y se encontraban en la Universidad, no imaginaba que tendría más pretendientes. Suspiró, no debía preocuparse por ello ahora. Presionó los botones tratando de encontrar algo, pero sólo estaban transmitiendo lo mismo de todos los días. Se detuvo en un canal de deportes, había un encuentro de tenis entre dos chicos que le recordaba a sus tiempos en América. Aquellos momentos en que había conocido a Smith, lo había visto como un simple rival que quería enfrentarse con él, pero después de haberlo conocido su perspectiva cambio. Era un gran tenista y se había vuelto poco a poco en un gran compañero de torneos. Recordaba cuando le había prometido que se enfrentarían nuevamente en otro partido internacional, él había sonreído diciéndole que algún día sería capaz de vencerlo con su entrenamiento. Él ansiaba ese juego de la misma forma que él, pero con el paso de los años, no volvió a jugar otra vez en el extranjero, porque se dedicó a sus estudios y a seguir los planes de su padre. En ese tiempo el tenis era lo más importante para él, pero ahora era todo distinto. Amaba el tenis, pero no era lo único que importaba. Habían otras personas. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como la castaña caminaba por la habitación llevando su pijama rosa y su cabello húmedo. La observó acercarse al tocador para tomar un cepillo y desenredarse el cabello, quizás no lo había notado como siempre, pero Sakuno comenzaba a verse cada día más deslumbrante. No podría explicar lo que sentía, pero ya no lucía como una chica de Preparatoria en verdad, sino como una chica de su edad. Tenía curvas bien pronunciadas, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros alisándose con el contacto del cepillo. "¿Has visto el secador de cabello?" Preguntó Sakuno, pero el ambarino no parecía oírla.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?—Insistió la castaña volteando a verlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Has visto el secador?

—Creo que lo vi en el baño. —Murmuró, dejando a un lado el control remoto para ir a explorar.

—Ojalá esté ahí.

—Sí, aquí está. —Susurró acercándose a ella.

—Gracias. —Sonrió —No sabía dónde estaba. Por cierto ¿Asistirás a la fiesta de bienvenida?

—No lo creo.

—Ah es que Miyumi-Chan decía que iría y Midori también estaba entusiasmada con la idea. Así que yo…

— ¿Quieres ir?

—S-Sí…

—No creí que estuvieras interesada en esas cosas, pero si es lo que quieres…

—No te estoy pidiendo que vayas también. —Declaró, viendo como el ambarino la miraba sorprendido—Sí no deseas ir no te voy a obligar, puedo ir con ellas.

—Supongo que estás al tanto sobre cómo son las fiestas de Today ¿verdad? No son como las de Preparatoria, si es lo que pensabas.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? Es obvio que no son iguales, pero no significa que por eso sean malas ¿no?

—No estoy diciendo si son buenas o son malas, pero el sólo hecho de que estén todas las carreras universitarias ahí reunidas, da mucho que pensar.

—No lo sé, no creo que sea un problema que estén todas ahí.

—Está bien. —Suspiró —Haz lo que quieras, pero si sucede algún problema ese día…no digas que no te lo advertí.

—No sucederá nada, ya verás. —Bufó

Esperaba estar equivocado por primera vez, de modo que nada malo le ocurriera esa noche. No estaba interesado en ir y ahora que no tenía la obligación de acompañarla, porque no deseaba que fuera de esa manera, tenía la libertad de quedarse en casa leyendo o podría ir a jugar tenis. Eso haría, lo tenía decidido.

A la mañana siguiente, observaron como los primeros rayos de sol caían perpendiculares sobre el cielo, dando a conocer que ese día sería radiante. Sakuno caminaba animadamente charlando sobre los gatitos de Karupin, ya que los había visto de casualidad en el jardín, pero para la mala suerte de Ryoma no había podido saber de ellos aún. Eran tan pequeños y hermosos, tenían blanco con gris al igual que Karupin. "Hemos llegados" anunció el ambarino, deteniéndose frente a la pileta que se encontraba en el centro de la facultad de Psiquiatría.

—Es verdad, nos vemos a la salida. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa la castaña—Qué tengas un buen día.

—Tú también. Nos vemos—Anunció el ambarino, notando que algunos chicos de su facultad los miraban a la distancia ¿Acaso uno de ellos se había atrevido a declararle su amor?

La castaña le dio la espalda como siempre para marcharse, pero entonces él estiró su brazo sorpresivamente y la cogió de la muñeca para que volteara. Lo miró confusa, tratando de comprender porque había hecho eso, considerando que no había peligro alguno y ni siquiera le hablaba sólo permanecía en silencio. Hasta que la besó sin previo aviso, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo cuando se separaron ¿Qué había sido eso? Él no solía besarla en la Universidad, sino que era más reservado y prefería hacerlo en otros lugares, sin embargo lo había hecho y no comprendía el motivo. Susurró su nombre buscando su mirada para que le diera una explicación respecto a lo sucedido, pero sólo lo escuchó limitarse a responder "Hasta pronto" y volteo para irse. Lo observó en silencio, hasta que logró perderse entre los árboles.

—Buenos días, Sakuno. —La saludó Miyuki

—Oh, buenos días. —Fingió una sonrisa, tratando de disimular lo que sentía ahora.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

— ¿Eh? N-No ¿Porqué?

—Porque todos te están mirando y tu cara lo comprueba.

— ¿A qué te refieres…con todos?—Susurró nerviosa y al mirar a su alrededor, notó que muchas personas la miraban murmurando cosas.

—No ocurrió nada en verdad, vamos adentro Miyuki-Chan. —Rió nerviosa.

Un rubio que caminaba por los alrededores de dicha facultad, frunció el ceño al ver lo sucedido. No podía creer que ese chico que la había besado era el mismo con el que jugaba cuando pequeño, sus personalidades eran totalmente distintas ¿Acaso ya no quedaba nada de él? No obstante, no podía rendirse aún, ya que de algún modo lo haría cambiar de opinión. Y eso lo conseguiría a través de la fiesta de Today, dado que había confirmado que la castaña asistiría, si bien él no deseaba hacerlo, estaba seguro que con su plan haría que hasta él mismo Ryoma Echizen tuviera que asistir a esa fiesta para ver cómo en realidad eran las cosas.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche, no precisamente en el campus Hongo, producto de que el establecimiento no se haría responsable de lo que sucedería en sus instalaciones, considerando que no eran los encargados de todo, más bien eran los mismos estudiantes. Por lo mismo, se decidió que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo de un recinto privado dentro de Tokio, pero organizado y mantenido financieramente por los estudiantes de otros años.

Sakuno estaba tan ansiosa por la celebración, pero al mismo tiempo las palabras de su esposo revoloteaban en su mente, Ryoma no solía equivocarse a menudo ¿Y si tenía razón otra vez? Esperaba no meterse en problemas, porque sabía que si lo hacía, él le recordaría la advertencia que le había hecho y ganaría otra vez. Sin embargo, quería hacerlo y esperaba por una vez que no tuviera la razón. Miyuki fantaseaba con todo lo que habría en ese lugar, alucinaba con encontrar más chicas amantes del yaoi, lo que motivaba a Midori también a que fuera. En cambio ella, no sabía que esperaba de la bienvenida, porque como no solía ser sociable, no podría tener como meta conocer a más personas, ya que si bien era lo que deseaba, no consideraba que debía asistir a una fiesta como aquella para hacerlo.

Se dedicó a escuchar lo que la profesora les estaba diciendo, estaban viendo antecedentes de la psicología infantil, conociendo a los principales autores que fueron fundamentales en la historia de la psicología, tantos los nacionales, como los de otros países que fueron aportando algo distinto, pero que en el fondo tenían una estrecha relación con lo que se planteaba. Se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de crear una nueva teoría, ya sea aportando a la psiquiatría o la psicología, planeaba dedicarse a ambas, sin embargo aun no tenía claro si se dedicaría a adultos o niños. Si seguía su sueño de convertirse en maestra algún día, debía admitir que tenía una gran admiración por la enseñanza infantil, deseaba ser parte de eso y ayudar a los pequeños en su formación, por ello si los podía ayudar a enfrentar sus más grandes miedos psicológicos, sabía que serían capaces de superar todo después. Aún así, Midori le había mostrado el lado malo de la Psicología infantil, la mancha negra que nadie quería aceptar, vinculado con los traumas, ya que no todos los niños eran dulces como todos creían y no todos se atreverían a confiar en cualquier adulto, confiando sus males de tal manera que sería más fácil para el profesional interpretarlos correctamente. Más bien, tener un niño como paciente era un verdadero desafío, debido a que no expresan como los demás. Se ha comprobado que a través de dibujos o por medio de juegos los niños son capaces de demostrar lo que sienten, sin embargo, no se pueden utilizar las mismas herramientas con todos, ya que a veces presentan mascaras que no reflejan en su verdadera identificad . Por ese mismo problema, muchos prefieren hacerse cargo de adultos, dado que se puede interpretar tanto por medio de su discurso como por lo que expresan a nivel corporal. Aunque eso aun no podía decidirlo, ya que aun le faltaba mucho camino por delante antes de llegar a concluir que era lo que realmente le gustaba.

Al llegar la tarde, se preparó para la ocasión, Midori y Miyuki la esperarían en un paradero. Observó su closet un momento, mirando que podía llevar aquel día, creía que lo mejor sería lo casual. Pero entonces, Rinko entró a su cuarto y le pidió que la acompañara a su habitación, ya que sabía cómo debía lucir para su primera fiesta universitaria. Asintió sin comprender a qué se refería con que la ayudaría, al entrar a la habitación sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se encontraron con una blusa beach que se amarraba a los hombros con dos tiras y con unos short azul marino.

—Tía…esto—Lo tomó nerviosa. —No debería haberse molestado.

—No me molesta, Sakuno. —Sonrió—Ahora no me des explicaciones y pruébatelo.

— ¿Eh? P-Pero yo…

— ¿Cómo no podría preocuparme por ti? Si te quiero casi como a una hija. Ya pruébatelos, son de tu talla. —Le cerró un ojo—Me avisas cuando hayas terminado, cuidaré la puerta.

—Está bien…

No le gustaba vestirse en otro lugar que no fuera su habitación, pero no podía dudar de las palabras de Rinko en ese sentido, porque era como una madre para ella y siempre velaba por su seguridad. Luego de vestirse, le anunció que estaba lista. Rinko entró sonriendo de oreja a oreja, estaba en lo correcto después de todo, le quedaba increíble. Levantó su dedo gordo en señal de aprobación, diciendo que se veía hermosa así y que deberían ir de compras un día de esos, porque Sakuno seguía usando la ropa de Preparatoria, considerando que había crecido de estatura y requería otro tipo de ropa. En lugar de oír lo que decía, Sakuno se preocupaba de lo corto que era el short, no solía utilizar más que faldas, quizás era más cómodo que eso, pero no podía dejar de verse en el espejo dudando sobre su vestimenta. La puerta sonó inesperadamente, si se hubiera tratado de Nanjiro simplemente hubiera entrado, pero si era otra persona tocaría la puerta por cortesía. Ante lo cual, Rinko le gritó que pasara a esa persona, sin siquiera saber quién era. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró con Nanako que llevaba una pequeña maletilla con ella, similar a las que usaban las modelos en la peluquería, lo que llamó la atención de la castaña.

—Woo te queda muy bien, Sakuno. —Habló Nanako—Realmente esplendido.

— ¿T-Tú crees?

—Por supuesto que te queda bien ¿Crees que te mentiría?—Inquirió Rinko—Ahora Nanako se hará cargo del maquillaje.

— ¿Maquillaje?—Vaciló la castaña. —Yo no necesito eso…

—No seas tímida, Sakuno. Te quedará bien, con tu tez de piel ya he pensado en que color poner—Le sonrió Nanako conduciéndola hacia la cama. —Siéntate, confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien.

—No es que no confía en ti, Nanako-Chan. Es sólo que…es sólo una fiesta, no considero que todo esto sea necesario para eso.

— ¿Bromeas? No es cualquier fiesta, es universitaria. —Abrió su maletín —Además no será nada exagerado, sólo le daré un poco de color a tus mejillas y me encargaré de tus ojos.

—Sé que es una fiesta universitaria, pero…yo pensaba lucir de la misma manera que siempre.

—Por esta vez, deberías lucir distinto. —Le sugirió Rinko. —Cuando mi hijo te vea así, se arrepentirá de no haber aceptado acompañarte.

—La verdad…yo preferí que no lo hiciera, porque no quería molestarlo. Además necesita un día de tranquilidad, hace tiempo que no va a jugar tenis con Momo-Sempai, todo el tiempo ha estado conmigo.

—Tienes razón, supongo que eso ocurre en los matrimonios. —Susurró, inclinándose para pintar sus labios con un rosa pálido.

—Sí, suele ocurrir eso las primeras semanas. Pero después, cada uno hace lo que quiere. Claro que Nanjiro no es el mejor ejemplo para comparar con Ryoma.

—Ahora te voy a pedir que te quedes quieta, o si deseas puedes hacerlo tú. —Habló Nanako sosteniendo el encrespador.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo.

Sakura se encontraba con su hermano preguntándole acerca de donde estaban las demás, cuando escuchó los gritos de Rinko en el pasillo. Ambos salieron a ver qué ocurría, Rinko sostenía su cámara fotográfica y tomaba fotos por doquier. Mientras la castaña de ojos carmesí le pedía que no lo hiciera, pero había algo distinto en ella. Ryoma también podía apreciarlo, entonces se abrió paso para caminar a ella junto a Sakura. Esa ropa…nunca antes la había visto usarla, eso implicaba que su padre estaba tras eso sin duda. Sin embargo, no era sólo la ropa lo que le llamaba la atención, también sus pestañas y sus labios lucían como aquella noche que habían dormido en el sofá.

— ¿Qué opinas Sakura? ¿Luce o no maravillosa? —Preguntó con orgullo Rinko.

—Tía, no diga eso. —Se sonrojó la castaña, mientras el ambarino la miraba sin decir una palabra.

—Estoy de acuerdo, luces encantadora. —Asintió Sakura, levantando el pulgar igual que su madre en forma de aprobación.

—Tu teléfono estaba sonando—Masculló Ryoma.

— ¿Y no contestaste?

—No alcancé.

—Debe ser Midori o Miyuki-Chan. —Murmuró —Iré a revisarlo…Gracias tía y Nanako-Chan por todo.

—Por nada, para eso estamos. —Habló Nanako por ambas.

Después de hacer una leve reverencia de agradecimiento, subió las escaleras para ir a ver su celular. Efectivamente se trataba de una de ellas, nada menos que Miyuki que le decía que ya la estaban esperando en el lugar estipulado. Guardó sus cosas en su pequeño bolso y se miró una vez al espejo, se sentía extraña, como si realmente no fuera ella en esos momentos, pero debía confiar en los comentarios de los demás. Entró al baño para preocuparse de lo último. Para finalmente enviarle un mensaje a sus amigas avisando que iba saliendo y caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. De súbito la puerta se abrió y apareció Ryoma en ella con su mirada escrutadora.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, Miyuki me ha avisado que me están esperando en el paradero.

—Ya veo, pero olvidas algo. —Tomó una chaqueta que había colgada y le cubrió los hombros. —Así está mejor.

—Oh es verdad, la había olvidado. —Rió nerviosa y se la colocó. —Gracias.

— ¿No deberías ir con pescadores?

—Le dije lo mismo a la tía, pero ella me compró esta ropa y no podía rechazarla. Pero son cómodos, creo que jamás he tenido unos así.

— ¿En qué paradero se van a juntar? —Cogió su chaqueta.

—El que está frente a la Preparatoria. —Susurró, sin comprender porque cogía su chaqueta ¿Acaso él planeaba acompañarla?

—Está bien, Vamos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Vas a ir?

—Te iré a dejar al paradero, no pienso ir a la fiesta. —Suspiró—De ese modo, sé que llegaste a salvo ahí. Ya que comienza a oscurecerse.

—Oh, es verdad. —Asintió mirando por la ventana, no creía que en debía acompañarla, si aun no se oscurecía, pero no le molestaba estar junto a él unos minutos.

Tras salir de la casa, caminaron bajo la copa de los árboles en silencio, Ryoma no le había dicho nada sobre su gran cambio, pero no importaba. De todas maneras, él era así y no debía sorprenderse. Lo observó de reojos, llevaba la ropa deportiva, lo que indicaba que se reuniría con Momo a jugar tenis y estaba feliz por ello. Deseaba que lo hicieran para que pudiera distraerse un momento de la universidad y se dedicara a lo que había abandonado por su culpa, el tenis. Su gorra blanca le cubría los ojos, lo que le traía recuerdos del Instituto. Aún sentía que cuando tomaba su mano era como un sueño, ya que siempre había imaginado eso y creía que no podría vivirlo, salvo en un mundo paralelo.

—Sí ocurre algo, no dudes en llamarme. —Habló el ambarino cuando iban llegando al paradero.

—Lo haré.

—Y olvida lo que te dije el otro día, no porque me estés llamando significará que tengo la razón. Tal vez me equivoque. —Se bajó la gorra. —Espero hacerlo…

— ¿Estarás con Momo-Sempai?

—Sí, jugaremos tenis.

—Lo infería, me alegro que puedan hacerlo. Hace tiempo que no se veían ¡Que se diviertan!

Sakuno se acercó a sus amigas agitando el brazo, saludándolas a la distancia. Ryoma sólo la observaba pensando en lo que había dicho ¿Acaso ella no quería que él asistiera para que pudiera distraerse? Había olvidado lo considerada que era. Esperaba que estuviera bien ese día. Porque no podría estar tranquilo si acertara en sus sospechas. Saludó a sus compañeras con un gesto y se despidió de la castaña para marcharse, al menos había llegado a salvo al paradero.

Kevin se encontraba bebiendo un trago con Mizuki que analizaba el estado de la fiesta, "¿En qué piensas, Smith? ¿Te aburres?" le había preguntado el chico de cabello negro. No podía responder a su pregunta, porque lo único que le inquietaba es que no veía a la chica de cabello castaño, sólo faltaba ella para que llevar a cabo su plan. Pero entonces, su rostro se iluminó al percatarse que había llegado junto a sus amigas de Psiquiatría, "No, de hecho creo que me divertiré mucho a partir de ahora" susurró el rubio, dejando al pelinegro confuso.

Continuará…

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien**_

_**Le había mencionado que actualizaría hoy, pero no sabía en qué momento, porque es difícil para mí actualizar un día específico :( ya que no es llegar y escribir un capítulo, hay que planificarlo y luego ir desarrollando las ideas. **_

_**En fin, espero que les guste y comenten n.n lo dejaré en suspenso hasta aquí. Escribí 16 páginas xD Y el próximo capítulo espero poder subirlo la otra semana, como se van mis vacaciones quiero aprovechar el tiempo para avanzar en las historias.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado para Rosa que está de cumpleaños hoy n.n Y también para todos los lectores que me siguen. **_

_**Gracias a todos por comentar : ) y por seguir esta historia**_

_**Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
